


Can I Lay By Your Side?

by giofuccic



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elf!Harry, Father!Louis, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kisses, Louis' daughter is so cute, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Spooning, well quite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giofuccic/pseuds/giofuccic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall find a new work at Hamleys, they are going to work with Zayn in the Christmas section. Working in this specific shop area, they'll dress up as elves: tight green leggings, pointed shoes and ears , hats and short green dress. </p><p>Louis with his daughter Hazel decides to go visit his best friend Zayn, little Hazel can't wait to meet Santa.<br/>After Harry sees Louis and his beautiful blue eyes he can't really stop thinking about him, his heart melts every time he sees the young lad around his daughter and really wants to know his story. Their relationship starts with some difficulties and both hope to find a way because something powerful seems to not let them bei apart.</p><p>---</p><p>Harry is super romantic and obsessed with Sam Smith, he loves musicals and knows every "Frozen" song by heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elves and blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm giofuccic on tumblr. This is my first work ever and I'm soooo nervous!! 
> 
> Okay first of all, English is not my fist language so you'll probably find mistakes, I really hope these won't compromise the story. I tried and correct everything, I have to say a BIG,BIG thank you to my dear friend Valeria, she helped me with this. So thank you VALERIE =)
> 
> I have had this story in mind for a while and finally decided to writeit . I don't actually know how many chapters it will be ( I think about 20ish). I'll try and upload twice a week ( Sunday - Thursday) . 
> 
> Just to warn you , SMUT will come around chapter 4, most likely 5 and Liam will show up in the next chapters =)
> 
> Whenever it comes to father!Louis I am weak so , why not writing a FF ?? ahahahh
> 
> About the title: I've been listening to Sam Smith for a while now and OMG I love his voice! His songs are amazing and I particularly like "Lay Me Down", that's the reason why I chose part of it as title for this work. I found out that Harry appreciate Sam as well, so PERFECT! ( You'll se in the next chapters =) ) 
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you'll like it and let me know in the comments! ( IF YOU HATE IT , PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MEAN AS I'LL PROBABLY CRY FOREVER )

 

 

“Okay , now tell me again the reason why we are doing this Harry?” Niall asked frowning, trying to fit in his green leggings “Come on Niall! You know we need this money to pay our rent and green really suits you after all!” Harry replied with a cheeky grin on his face. “Stop it now Curly! All I’m saying is: why couldn’t you find a normal job for us, uh? Like working in a cafeteria, washing dishes in a restaurant or something like that!?” It was extremely difficult to put on those tight leggings, Niall thought. “Well Ni, it was the only one I found for the Christmas Holidays so you better thank me! Come on! You can’t deny the fact that my bum looks gorgeous in these!” Harry said smacking his own butt.

The two boys were in the flat they shared, being uni students it was much more affordable to live with a flatmate and share rent instead of paying a ridiculous amount of money on dorms. The positive thing was that they were good friends, they had known each other for ages and they planned on moving to London since they were really young. Their flat was not Buckingham Palace but hey, it was nice to call it home!

At the beginning of November a letter came in the mail saying that their house owner had decided to raise their rent, so the two lads started looking for a job because you can’t always rely on your parents at home and after a year it was finally time to be independent.They were 20 after all. Niall brought their curricula all around London: they tried in every shop they found near their area and the city centre, Covent Garden, Westminster, they even brought them to Harrods but two  
uni-students with zero experience apparently didn’t fit their standards.

Harry looked for jobs as well and one day he found himself in front of “Hamleys" in Regent Street captured by three workers in pirates suits singing and dancing, trying to bring as many people as possible in their “Toy Kingdom”. Harry decided on trying because this was their last chance, and the perspective of starting begging at the corners of the streets didn’t really appeal to him, at all.

After two days a call came and it was Hamleys' job placement secretary saying that they were looking for three workers for the Christmas season and Harry and Niall suited their requirements. They were asked to work six hours a day, five days a week from the 20th of November to the 20th of January, in the Christmas section. Harry accepted straight away and gave Niall the news.What they didn’t know was that, working in the Christmas Section, they would have to dress up as elves, with fake ears, a short dress and tight green leggings.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Niall said fasting his black belt around his waist “but can I just wear my ears and hat when we get there? I don’t think I’d like people staring at me on the underground, thank you!” he finished putting on his pointed shoes. “But Niall, girls love elves! But okay I think we can put them on later.” Harry answered throwing his woolen scarf around his neck. Harry didn't really mind wearing leggings, he was used to wearing tight skinny jeans, but Niall found this incriminating his masculinity and his appeal on girls. This wasn’t really Harry’s problem as he had other interests. However, having lived with his straight mate for a year, he could understand his concern.

They headed to their tube station, Earl’s Court, and jumped on their Piccadilly line train. The journey was not so long, they changed for the Victoria Line after few stops, but they received few glances from other passengers as their leggings made their outfits stand out and their shoes constantly made a “jingle” sound because of little bells adorning their laces.  
Niall quickly jumped off the train as soon as they arrived at Oxford Circus and he was glad they had to walk few hundreds meters before reaching the 7-stores-building with red flags.

They entered and were greeted by a blonde girl, Casey her badge on her chest read, who friendly addressed them “ Good morning guys! Okay put on your ears and hats and follow me up to floor 4.” Harry smiled so wide his dimples were showing and he actually saw Niall smiling back at him. He was happy because he had found Niall uncomfortable some hours before but apparently he had accepted the situation. If harry had to be honest, he was thrilled to start. He loved children and he always loved this place so he thought this could have been the perfect job for him.  
“You two are responsible for these three parts of the Christmas area.” Casey said showing them three aisles full of toys, fake snow and Christmas decorations. Two seconds later a guy appeared , he had brown eyes and black hair with a few tattoos showing on his arm, quite fit Harry thought , but not exactly his type. He was dressed up as an elf as well . “This is Zayn, he’ll work with you here. Zayn , these are Niall and Harry.” The two boys waved and Zayn nodded back “Okay I better go now, Zayn will briefly explain to you what you’ll have to do for the next six hours. Have a nice first day!” And with that she disappeared.

Zayn, who has been serious all that time, surprisingly smiled at the two and greeted “Hi guys , I’m Zayn, but you know it already. Okay let’s start from here. Follow me and be focused because this is a really busy time of the year.” Niall had a strange expression on his face, slightly terrified and Harry patted his shoulder trying to reassure his friend. They followed Zayn through the aisle.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Louis was woken up at 9 o’clock that Saturday morning by the light coming in by the curtain he left wide open the night before. As soon as he looked at his alarm he got up thinking he was terribly late. It took him few seconds to realize that Saturday was actually a day off of work for him so he came back to his bed, trying to catch his sleep under his warm blankets.  
Not so many minutes passed ‘till he heard a little voice coming from the foot of his bed “Daddy can me come and cuddle?” Louis smiled so wide because that was probably the best noise one can hear in the morning and “yes ,come here Hazel, and it’s “can I?” not “can me”, pumpkin” Louis answered.  
The little girl climbed the bed and fell on her dad who wrapped his arms around her little shoulders “It’s morning daddy, I can’t think very much, but you understand me every time , so..” she said smiling and yawning. “Yes, always little one.”

Louis lived alone with his daughter and being a single dad was not always easy. Luckily he found a job that allowed him to take care of his little girl: working in the cafeteria down the street was quite handy, and now that Hazel started kindergarten he had all planned to be able to go and take her home at four in the afternoon. His mum helped him so much, she supported him when he decided to move to London with his 3-month-old baby and helped him financially every month, even though Louis has always tried to stop her through the last three years without succeeding. He was lucky to have a few friends there as well but in the last three years all he cared about was his Hazel, everything depended on her, Louis was extremely happy about his life right now.

“Hey Hazy, do you know where we are going today?” Louis asked between the kisses the little girl was giving him. “Where?” She asked curious. “We are going to uncle Zayn’s new work! He told me there are a lot of toys and if you are a good little girl, he will make you meet Santa Claus!” Louis said sitting his daughter on his lap, who was showing much more excitement than ever. “Really? He is a friend of Santa?” “Oh yes, he told me so! So now get up and I’ll make you breakfast, then we’ll get ready and go to Hamleys, okay pumpkin?” Louis said getting out of bed and lifting up Hazel in his arms “ ‘tay daddy,but I want my tea with milk and pakkeks” Hazel said with her finger up as a warning “Pancakes love, right. What’s the magic word?” “Please daddy.” The girl asked with a smile “Much better. Okay I’ll call you when everything’s ready.”

Louis put two cups of tea on the kitchen table and a plate of pancakes. His cooking skills had improved a lot in the last few years, because really , you can’t feed your baby fast food or pizza, and pancakes were Hazel’s favourites. After breakfast he put the dishes in the dishwasher and headed to Hazel’s room.

Being a little 3-year-old she was going through her princess phase, which the reason why the whole room looked extremely girly: pink walls, lilac curtains and a pink fluffy carpet near the bed. He looked for something cute in her wardrobe and finally decided, after his daughter consent, on a pink skirt with purple socks and a purple cozy sweater. Hazel’s hair was a mess so she asked him to comb it and Louis put it in a ponytail.

While Hazel was ready and watching “Cinderella” in the living room, Louis took time to dress up as well. He put on a casual look, tight skinny jeans and a loose white t-shirt with a maroon cardigan on top. He entered the living room to find the cutest view: his daughter was dancing, messily pirouetting to the song the little mice sing while creating Cinderella’s dress. He stared for a few seconds before checking the watch to see that it was time for them to go. “Okay Hazy, let’s leave Cinderella for now, shall we?” Louis said putting on his coat and reaching for Hazel’s one. “ But dad she goes to the ball now, her friends make a dress , look!” she pointed at the tv. “ I know Hazel, but we really have to go now, otherwise we won’t find Zayn and no Santa for you, little one.” Louis answered kneeling in front of the girl , putting a pink hat on her brown ponytail and looking into her blue eyes, which were exactly like his. “ ‘tay dad, but leave it on the tv! Please!” she asked pouting. “ Of course love, Cinderella won’t go anywhere, don’t worry. Now let’s put your boots on and let’s go!”

They left their flat and headed to their train station. Louis had been lucky to find a good flat in a amazing location near Holborn station, so they were really close to Hamleys and the city centre in general. They hopped off the train and walked through Regent Street, feeling Christmas on their skin with all the decorations and light on the streets. They arrived in front of Hamleys’ windows and Louis checked on Hazel’s hand, which was safely wrapped in his own, as he didn’t really like the idea of having her running down the street. As soon as the little girl saw the amount of toys in the shop she started squealing, Cinderella completely forgotten, and pulled her father in the shop.

Louis patiently stopped to take off her coat and hat and told her to stay on his side “ Okay Hazy, you don’t have to hold my hand here but this is a very big shop and you don’t want to get lost” Louis tried to catch her attention but she was completely mesmerized by everything around her. “Pumpkin are you listening to me?” “ Yes dad, always by your side.” She said smiling. “ Now we can have a look around and then we’ll go find uncle Zayn, okay?” “ ‘tay.Oh look! Cinderella” This is going to be a long afternoon, Louis thought.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“.. And you just use water as glue to put all the pieces together, and if you want you can eat your creation. It’s a real gingerbread house, with candies and sugar.” Harry explained to a girl who was wandering through his section. The girl was really intrigued by that gingerbread house so that her mother finally gave in and bought her one. Harry was a good seller. The morning had been quite busy but thanks to Zayn’s tips on which products were customer’s favourites , the way a customer wants to be addressed, both Harry and Niall managed to go through their first two hours.  
They were near lunch time now but didn’t have a pause ‘till 1.30 pm , this meaning still one hour to work.

Harry saw only two “Frozen” dolls on the shelf so went to take more from the back of the shop. As he came back and was restoring his shelf he saw Zayn in his aisle talking to a guy, a beautiful guy if he had to be honest. He was shorter than Zayn , had light brown feathery hair and probably the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The two were chatting and smiling, the blue-eyed was pointing at Zayn’s ears and hat laughing and Zayn was probably trying not to look too much pissed at his, apparently, friend.

As Harry was staring at the boy next to his colleague, he heard someone in a high pitch voice saying “You are an elf?You are tall, many, many tall!” He looked down and found a little girl, about 3 yeas old in a lovely pink skirt staring at him, with her blue eyes and mouth wide open. “ Yes I am, and not all elves are short you know? What are you doing here all alone? What’s your name girl?” He asked kneeling to be at her eye-level. “ I am Hazel and I’m here because I want to meet Santa and I’m a good, good girl!” The little girl replied putting her hands on her little waist, smiling wide. Harry felt like finding some resemblance but couldn’t really tell.

“ What did I tell you like ten minutes ago Hazel Tomlinson?” Harry heard coming from his back. He saw a guilty look on the little girl’s face and turned around to find the beautiful guy who ha been talking to Zayn a few minutes before looking quite angry at the girl, Hazel. “ Daddy I am talking to the elf because I am a good girl and I meet Santa.” She tried. “ Hazel I told you before: you can’t go around on your own here! I don’t know if you are a good girl anymore.”

Harry was a bit embarrassed to find himself in the middle of a family argument and he was quite shocked to hear the word “daddy” coming from the little girl’s mouth referring to the boy in front of him. He was really young , few years older than Harry probably, and he was a dad already. Was he married yet? Was he alone? Where was the mother? His train of thoughts was interrupted by Hazel’s voice “ I am the goodder girl dad, true elf?” She patted Harry’s knee “ Ehm…” He said confused.He tried to think of what to say “ you should listen to what your dad says little Hazel. You are a good girl but good girls always listen to their parents.” He tried to explain and patted her head. The little girl pouted and looked at the ground. The boy, who apparently was the father, smiled, thanked Harry who smiled back.

“So you found her!” Zayn appeared from the corner of the aisle. “What were you thinking little one , uh?” Zayn asked and threw himself between Harry and Louis to catch Hazel in his arm lifting her up to give her a kiss. “ I want to meet Santa and I find an elf! Look, an elf like you!” Zayn looked at Harry smiling “ You found an elf? Oh yeah, you did. I’m sorry Hazy, Santa is not here today, but if you’ll be a good girl you’ll meet him the day he comes here, okay?” He said putting her down near her dad. “ ‘tay Zay. And I’m a good girl now.” She said looking at her dad. Louis was trying to keep his face blank, no emotions showing, but really couldn’t stop himself from smiling at his little princess looking at him with her beautiful eyes. Harry couldn't stop staring and smiling too, but eventually managed to calm his fond towards that pretty family portrait.

Harry felt like a fourth wheel or something so politely said “ Okay then, I’m going to find Niall, see you little girl.” then nodding both at Zayn and the boy , whose name he hadn’t caught yet.  
“Harry, if you and Niall want to come with us at lunch, we’ll go to the cafe at the corner. You can come with me, Louis and little Hazel” Oh , Louis is his name. Well it really suits him , Harry thought. “ Ehm okay, perfect, I’ll tell Niall and I’ll meet you downstairs at 1.30 pm okay?” Harry suggested. “Brilliant” Zayn said and waved goodbye and left with the little girl.

The boy, Louis , walked closer to Harry and simply said “Thank you again. As soon as I realized she wasn’t near me a panicked. I’m sorry she interrupted your work.” He apologized with a shy smile and Harry could bet he saw those blue eyes scanning his figure, from head to shoes. He wasn’t checking him out, Louis was probably making fun of the boy he had in front of him, green leggings and all, Harry thought. Harry was too much lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that Louis was actually waiting for an answer so he shrugged “No worries, she is a little nice girl, didn’t bother at all.” He replied with a big smile showing his dimples. “Okay then , see you later I guess ?” Louis finally said after another pause. “ Of course, see ya” Harry started picking his Frozen dolls, just before turning up to look at Louis leaving the aisle finding him looking back at him sympathetically smiling. Harry hurriedly put everything on the shelf and went to find his friend Niall. He was quite excited and really couldn’t find a valid reason. It must have been the excitement for his new job, it definitely must have been that. Definitely, what else ?


	2. I fucked up, didn't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so... I wanted to upload another chapter because idk I felt like it! ahaha
> 
> Things start getting interesting, I always get emotional reaching the end of this chapter. You'll find out something about Louis' past as well.
> 
> Hope you'll like it =)
> 
> Next upload on THURSDAY !

Niall was taking off his ears and hat in the bathroom all workers shared while Harry was in the cabinet taking a wee. It was 1.30 p.m so they had their lunch break and were going to meet up with Zayn and Louis in the hall. Niall heard Harry flushing the toilet and saw him literally jumping on his feet on his way to the sink. He stared curiously at his best friend who looked way more excited than ever. “What is going on Harry? I know you like this job and all but, don’t you think this is just a bit too much, uh?” Niall asked with a confused look on his face. Harry turned his head towards the blond lad on his right and sighed “Niall, nothing’s going on, I’m just happy, can’t I be happy for a day?” Harry answered while putting his hands under the dryer. “Come on now, Zayn and Louis are waiting downstairs!” The curly boy said clapping his hands. “ Louis?” Harry hadn’t explained the whole thing to Niall as he was in a rush while telling his friend they were going to have lunch with their co-worker. “Yes, Louis is Zayn’s friend, he’ll come with us.” Harry explained, again a bit too much excitement in his tone. Niall caught that and let his friend know he noticed it “Oh, I see now. He must be incredibly handsome to make you all excited like this!” Niall elbowed Harry who nearly tripped on his own feet while climbing the stairs. 

“Stop it Ni. I don’t think he’s into men and the situation is way more complicated than that.” Niall looked at his friend with a questioning expression. “ What do you m-“ He was interrupted by Zayn’s voice saying “ Oh here you are! We were worried you two couldn't make it! Niall I don’t think you have met Louis before. Louis this is Niall, Niall this is my good friend Louis.” Zayn introduced the two lads. “ Nice to meet you.” Louis greeted with a smile. “And this is little Hazel, Louis’ daughter.” Zayn pointed at the little girl who was standing behind him, arms wrapped around his legs. Niall now understood the “complicated situation” Harry was referring to earlier. “Hi little one ! I’m Niall.” he kneeled in front of her, patting her head. “Hi, I’m a princess” Hazel replied gaining some confidence. “Oh I see. Beautiful skirt you have on!” Niall replied making the little girl smile and her eyes brighten. 

Harry stood in front of his co-worker and Louis, subtly checking him out and after a few seconds he shifted to look at Hazel’s figure, giggling at Niall’s words. Zayn suddenly said “ Okay, we’ve got an hour so we better go now.” Niall and Harry followed him outside and Louis took Hazel’s hand making sure to have her beside him all the time. 

The walk to the cafe was not long and as soon as they entered the place a brunette girl welcomed the boys and the little girl and made them follow her to their table. “Have you ever been here before? ” Niall asked Zayn before scanning the menu.   
“ We’ve been here before, even before working here. It’s a nice place and it’s not expensive.” Louis agreed with a smile towards Niall and then turned his face to look straight into Harry’s eyes, smile still not leaving his face. Harry politely smiled back before concentrating on the menu, feeling an embarrassing blush forming on his cheeks. 

After they ordered their lunch Zayn addressed Hazel on his left “Hey little one, what do you think about washing your hands?” Hazel looked at Zayn with a not-so-happy expression. “We can do the plane on our way to the bathroom, what do you think?” Hazel’s face turned into a wide smile. “ ‘tay Zay. Plane!” she said stretching her arms toward the boy who took her and made her fly through the cafe.

Louis looked at them with a fond smile and then started talking directly to Harry. “So how long have you been living in London?” Harry was surprised and had to take a few seconds before replying. This wasn’t normal for him: he usually was a confident guy but something about Louis made him insecure. “ It’s been a year now, we both moved to London to go to university, ” he replied, “What about you? Are you from here?” he asked. “Oh, no I’m not.” Louis answered shaking his head. “ I moved here from Doncaster three years ago when Hazel was only three months old. It’s been a while though, I feel like London is my home now.” He replied with a smile. Harry was captured by his voice, it was so soft, it perfectly matched his appearance. He didn’t realize the words that left his mouth : “ Oh and you moved here with your girlfriend and daughter? It shouldn’t have been easy for you two.” He saw Louis freeze and felt Niall kicking his foot under the table. “ I don’t have a girlfriend.” Louis replied with a distant tone, everything around them had seemed to become uncomfortably cold. At that point Zayn and Hazel were coming back from the bathroom and Harry didn’t have the opportunity to reply. He felt extremely guilty, he really hadn’t meant to upset anyone. He gave Niall a desperate look and his friend whispered so that only Harry could hear “Nice move Harry, nice move”. Harry was mortified.

Harry stayed quiet the whole meal, trying not to look at Louis because he really felt ashamed by what he said. Louis didn’t talk much the first few minutes but then seemed distracted by what Hazel was saying so he was able to clear his mind and smile again. Little Hazel was apparently really busy trying to explain to Niall and Zayn all the beautiful things she saw in the shop, she found a lot of “princess” stuff she liked. Louis said after she finished “Do you know what we’ll do tonight pumpkin ? We’ll make a list of all the things you liked so we can give it to Santa and let him know what you’d like for Christmas, okay?” He suggested while cutting her ham sandwich in four parts so that it would have been easier for her to eat it. “ Yes dad, and then we give it to the elves and we meet Santa!” She said excited. “Of course, little one. You can give it to Zayn, Haz or me and we’ll give it to Santa.” Niall said patting Harry’s shoulder. 

“Me is Hazy, I am not elf!” Hazel replied a bit confused. Harry talked for the first time after the embarrassing moment with Louis. “ Oh. Niall meant Harry, me, Haz, it’s my nickname!” Hazel looked so happy for some reason and turned to Louis trying to catch his attention. “ Harry is Haz, like me , daddy!” she said, showing surprise in her voice. “Yes pumpkin, it seems like it.” Louis gently replied caressing her cheek. “I usually call her Hazy, you know, Hazel, Hazy. Your nicknames are very similar.” He told Harry with a smile. Harry smiled back a bit relieved from seeing a genuine smile on the boy’s face. Maybe he hadn’t fucked up so bad as he thought. He wanted to apologize somehow, he felt the need to do it.

 

After their lunch they went back to the shop; Zayn, Niall and Harry had one more hour and a half of work. They said goodbye to Louis and Hazel who headed to the train station. The three of them got back to their aisle.

Five minutes left ‘till their shift end and Niall started talking to Harry “That little girl is amazing, she’s only three but she’s so clever!” Harry nodded in agreement but his face looked kind of sad “What you got now Haz?”. Harry sighed while taking notes of the number of gingerbread houses that were left on the shelf and said “I fucked up, didn’t I?” Niall immediately understood what he was talking about and tried to reassure his friend. “ No you didn’t Harry. I mean, Louis looked upset the first few minutes but then everything was okay. I bet I saw him glancing at you few times.” he said winking at his mate. “Come on Niall. You don’t have to say it just because I’m your friend. And thank you so much, I was right in front of him, of course he looked at me!” Niall started talking in a serious tone this time. “ I’m not telling lies, Harry. He was looking at you and not in a oh-he’s-in-front-of-me kind of way. Like looking, looking.” Harry wasn’t sure about it. “ Whatever. I still think I need to apologize though. I didn’t mean to sound rude but I apparently did.” Harry replied with a sad expression. “Next time you’ll see him you’ll find a way Harry, just don’t put you down now because I can’t stand a sad face ‘till tonight okay?” Harry looked at his friend , trying to smile and “Okay blondie” he replied while closing his cashier register.

Harry and Niall were heading home, walking to Oxford Circus station when they heard a familiar voice behind them, Zayn. “Hey guys, I was looking for you but you were already gone!” Zayn said panting a bit, he probably ran to reach them. “ Is everything okay Zayn? Have we left something at work?” Harry said with a questioning look, trying to understand the reason why their colleague just ran after them. “ Oh, no, nothing like that. Ehm..” Zayn tried , putting a hand on his forehead as to think about what to say. “ Ehm, I was wandering if you’d like to come over mine tomorrow evening, pizza and beers, you know..” Niall was the first one to reply “ Of course mate! Never say no to pizza! Right Haz?” Harry rolled his eyes because really, Niall could never let food down. “ What Niall wanted to say is that we’d really like to come, we had a good time today so why not?” Zayn smiled, he looked extremely glad. “ Perfect! Hazel will be over the moon and she’ll probably give us her list for Santa. Okay, I’ll leave you my number so I’ll text you address , okay?” Niall nodded and said goodbye. Harry thought about Zayn’s last words and his brain realized while entering the tube that Louis would have been there as well. He was nervous but needed to apologize.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Louis was finally back home. After their lunch with Zayn and his new co-workers Hazel and him had gone to the train station but before going home they had stopped at Tesco near their flat. Louis needed to buy some food for the evening and they were running out of milk, and little Hazel really couldn't live without a bit of milk in her tea. As Louis was scanning the aisle to find some vegetables as well, he heard his daughter calling his name trying to catch his attention “ Daddy me wants sweets!” She said pointing at the shelves in front of her, full of Christmas-themed sweets. Louis looked at her with a serious face and said “ I’ll get you sweets but you promise me you’ll eat your veggies first , okay?” She seemed to have a deep, internal thoughts fight and then simply said “ ‘tay, but only pinich” Louis smiled at her reaching for a box of chocolates before grabbing a box of frozen spinach from the big fridge. He found himself buying some stuff for the bath as well: a bubblegum shower gel with princesses on it for Hazel and a vanilla scented one for him, it may have been a bit girly but it was his favourite scent, his house was full of vanilla-scented things, from shower gels to candles.

As they got home Hazel politely asked to finish watching Cinderella and Louis agreed but then warned his little girl that bath time was definitely going to come next. Hazel made a grumpy face and just focused on the tv. 

While Louis was putting everything he bought in the right place he felt his pocket buzz and realized he just got a text.

ZAYN :  
Hey Lou, how are you? Just wanted to ask if you’ll be at mine tomorrow for a pizza and a beer, maybe a movie?

Louis smiled at the text. Zayn was his best mate, something like a brother for him, and they always spent Sundays evenings together like a real family, sometimes they watched movies at Louis’ and sometimes they all went over at Zayn’s and have pajama parties with little Hazel, she loved them.  
So he happily replied:

LOUIS:  
Hey bro, of course we’ll come over, what time were you thinking about?

ZAYN:  
7,30 p.m I guess? Don’t worry about bringing beer, Niall said he’ll think about it =)

Was Niall going to be there? Louis re-read the text again and yes, he had read right, Niall was going and he assumed Harry would have been there as well. Right.

LOUIS:  
Niall? Are Niall and Harry coming as well?

ZAYN:   
Yes, I thought on inviting them as we had a great time at lunch, and Hazel seems to love them, did you mind me asking them ? 

It took Louis few minutes answering Zayn. Of course, he hadn’t mind lunch with his friend’s co-workers earlier that day, but the little talk with Harry had been a bit awkward. When Harry had asked about his “girlfriend”, something had twisted in Louis’ stomach, making him answer in a kind of harsh way, he hadn't meant to though. 

LOUIS:  
That’s perfectly fine, Zay, don’t worry. Be at yours at 7.00 so I’ll help you setting the table okay?

ZAYN:  
Perfect, say hi to little Hazy!

Louis read the last text and locked the screen. He found himself thinking about that morning again. Niall seemed a genuine guy, smile always on his face, carefree and always happy. While thinking about Niall another face popped in his mind: Harry. Harry seemed a good lad as well, but something about him made Louis curious and he simply couldn’t ease the guilty feel he felt inside his chest. 

Harry had asked about Louis’ girlfriend and Louis had had a weird reaction. Harry’s question was legit though, even though he didn’t know Louis. The thing was that Louis didn’t really like thinking about Hazel’s mother, it had been a while since he last had thought about her. 

Something like four years before , Louis lived in Doncaster with his family and was a normal 19 years old lad. He had plenty of friends and his best friend decided on moving to London. Louis didn’t really like girls, he had had few girlfriends in the past but he understood quite soon that girls were not his thing, he was more into boys. He didn’t tell anyone about this though, except for his best friend Zayn, who had come out as bisexual few years before. Zayn had never really cared about what other people could think about him, it had always been easier for him. After Zayn had left, he felt extremely alone, he started going out clubbing, getting wasted pretty much every night , he fucked some guys and few girls he didn’t remember the names of the day after.

On one of those nights he was in a Club he used to go in his high-school years and he drank a few drinks, five probably, so he didn’t really understand what was going on around him. The next thing he knew was that he woke up in a bed which was not his, near a girl who happened to be his first girlfriend from high school, both naked. It turned out they had been extremely drunk the night before and had ended up in her bed, they had had sex while Louis kept saying “You know what, it’s soooooo gross, this thing , I don’t even like girls that much…I’m so tired”. After that night he decided to settle down a bit because really, he couldn’t accept getting so wasted again so that he couldn’t even realize if it was a girl or a boy in front of him, he didn’t want to repeat this experience.

The moment the girl, Ashley her name was, called him a month later saying she needed to talk to him, he really didn’t expected the news. She was actually pregnant and wanted to see Louis to make him sign some papers for abortion because she needed the father’s consent first. In the two days Louis had before meeting her, he thought, he thought a lot. How was he going to give consent on killing another human? Even though it was a mistake, that little baby had no fault, who had decided it wasn’t worth it for him or her to live? Louis couldn’t take this decision. So he told this all to Ashley, she wasn’t happy at first, she said she wanted to focus on university and surely didn’t want a baby at the moment, and of course, not a baby with someone she wasn't in love with. After a few hours of talking, Ashley agreed on keeping the baby because Louis was the father and he had the right to have the baby if he wanted to. What she made absolutely sure from the beginning was that Louis would have had to pay for every medical visit and for everything concerning the baby: he agreed.

The day he told his mum he was terrified about what she could have said. At first she had bursted into tears and had gone in the kitchen without saying a word. After few hours she had come in Louis’ room, red eyes and had told him that she would have helped him through, it was probably fate and fate wanted a new life in their family. Louis agreed with her, he had always believed in fate and thinking about it now, Hazel was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He sent few pictures of his daughter to Ashley, as she had decided not to recognize her as her daughter and hand’t seen her right after giving birth to the baby, but she politely asked him to stop because she didn’t want to have anything to do with his daughter, she wished a happy life to both of them though. Louis was okay with that and knew , from the day he had held the little girl with the same blue eyes as his, that his life had changed forever. 

Since he had moved to London he had focused his life on Hazel, so his “love-life” was not so exciting. Working in the cafeteria, he had met few fit guys, but never really thought on going out with someone because he couldn’t think about taking time away from his daughter. Sometimes Zayn had offered on babysitting and had convinced him on going out in the nearby club. Louis had gone few times, had had moments mostly with guys rather than girls in the bathroom but that was it. He never fell in love and even though he wanted to believe he didn’t need that kind of love, someone looking after him, someone who loved him, he knew deep down his heart that that was what he needed and realized he wanted something like that from a guy. He thought Hazel was enough for him, and she certainly was a big, probably the biggest part of his life, but at the same time he knew this was partially a lie, he needed something more, he needed someone. 

These deep thoughts made him zone out for a good ten minutes and he came back to reality when little Hazel called from the living room “Daddy, Cinderella finish, it’s all black!”. Louis took the remote and switched the tv off asking his daughter “ Did you like it, pumpkin ?” The little girl smiled at him and replied “It was very beautiful, daddy. She is happy now! Can I have a prince ?” She asked with a serious face, as if a prince was a toy one gets at Christmas. “You can find a prince only when you are really, really old love, now let’s go and have a bubble bath, what do you think ??” Her face saddened and she said “ Okay, let’s go. Fast , fast daddy!” 

Louis ran the water and took a bubble bomb he bought from Lush some time before because Hazel didn’t really like taking baths or showers but having the whole bathtub filled with pink bubbles seemed a good way of keeping her enough time inside and distracted. While the little girl was playing with all the bubbles, making necklaces and dresses out of them, Louis rubbed some shampoo on her head and the new princess shower gel on her little body. After five minutes of complete silence , which was something unusual coming from Hazel who always had a lot of things to tell, she asked in a simple yet worried way. “ Dad, when you have a prince? You are old.” Her tone was curious and she really seemed interested in her father’s answer. “Ehhm… “ Louis was taken by surprise and didn’t really know what to answer. He had never really explained to Hazel what love was, that some girls can love boys , and boys can love other boys, like him; he didn’t think it was necessary. He simply replied “ One day your dad is going to find a prince as well.” She smiled big, satisfied with the answer and less worried than before. Louis really hoped it was true.


	3. "Okay, let's start again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my update!!! Things start getting interesting !!! Can't wait to publish the next chapters!!
> 
> Harry is such a dork but Hazel loves him and it seems like Louis does too.

On Sunday Harry woke up to the sound coming from the kitchen: Niall was apparently trying to make breakfast. They spent their previous evening watching TV on their sofa while eating popcorn. They went to bed quite late and it had taken about an hour for Harry to finally fall asleep.

The boy unlocked his phone seeing it was nearly midday and jumped off of the bed in his boxers, he threw a black t-shirt on his head and headed to the kitchen. “About time , Sleeping beauty” Niall greeted him, putting some fried bacon in the two plates that were on the table. “‘Morning Ni, what are you doing ? Do I have to call you Masterchef from now on or what?” Harry was usually the one doing all the cooking so seeing Niall near a pan was unusual.“ Ah ah,” The blond replied. “ I woke up early and I started feeling hungry but you were asleep so I had to make something myself. Eggs and bacon is not that difficult to be honest!” Harry sat, sipping some orange juice and nodded to his friend in agreement.

They spent the early afternoon just chilling in the living room, it was raining outside so the idea of going out hadn’t even crossed their minds. Niall was on the sofa with his laptop on his knees writing down his uni-notes and Harry was just lying on his back, checking his phone. While lazily deleting some photos he received a text: it was Zayn.

 

 

**Zayn:**

**Hi Harry, so for tonight you can come over at 7.30 pm, my flat is in 34, High Holborn Street, flat 14. See you tonight. =)**

 

 

Harry took note on replied.

 

**Harry:**

**Perfect, see you later then =)**

 

Now that he had the address he felt a strange feeling in his stomach, he felt nervous. He decided on distracting himself from his thoughts somehow so he told Niall “I’m going to have a shower and get ready so if you need the bathroom, you can use it afterwards, okay?” Niall looked up from his laptop and said “ Okay, I still have some work to do so take your time.” Harry exited the room nodding.

He took his phone with him in the bathroom and pressed play on his current playlist. He found a few songs who he really loved and listening to them while taking a hot shower was extremely relaxing in his opinion. After taking his clothes off he entered the shower and started running hot water so that in few seconds the whole bathroom was completely foggy.

He started by pouring some shampoo on his hands and rubbing it into his curls. The music kept playing in the room, his playlist consisted mostly in Sam Smith’s songs, all of them were particularly romantic and heart breaking. Since when did Harry felt all loved up and slightly depressed? He didn’t really know but he liked those songs.

As he washed the shampoo off of his hair, a bit of it came into his eyes. It was so painful that he stayed about two minutes under the running water just to be sure that every drop of it had disappeared. He didn’t want to have red eyes, not that evening. He then washed his body as well. His body wash was fruity, he loved that kind of scent , and Niall always complained about it because every time he walked in the bathroom after Harry took a shower, he said it seemed like he had entered a candy shop, but Harry didn’t really care, he loved to smell nice, and guys seemed to like it as well, so…

Harry washed himself properly and hopped out of the shower securing a towel around his waist, water dropping from his curls. He took his phone, music still playing, and went to his room. With his towel still around his hips he looked for a pair of boxers in his drawers and went for plain black ones and then started towel-drying his hair. As he was looking at his hair in the mirror, a new song came on, one he hadn’t heard before, Sam Smith of course.

Harry listened to the song carefully, Sam’s voice was so powerful and amazing and then the chorus came on , and Harry felt a strong emotion in his chest.

 

_“Can I lay by your side, next to you,you_

_And make sure you’re alright?_

_I’ll take care of you,_

_And I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight”_

 

Harry came back from his trance and realized his hair was wet and he really needed to dry them before getting a cold. He blow dried them, turning his volume up so that he was able to listen to the whole song. It was amazing.

Harry had a thing with songs he liked: once he had found one he really enjoyed, he kept listening to it on replay for days, again and again. This was probably happening with that song as well. It was a perfect love song.

After his hair was done, and he had put the song on replay, because why not? Harry went to his wardrobe and stared at his clothes for about five minutes. He really had no idea what to wear, he felt like the need to dress well for that evening, but it was a “pizza and beer” night after all. He just felt like dressing in a decent way because Louis saw him the day before in green tight leggings and Harry didn’t know if he liked the idea of that outfit as Louis’ first memory of him.

He picked up his dark skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, he then looked for a jumper in his closet and found a rather cozy one with asymmetrical white, grey and black stripes. He took his black boots and looked himself in the mirror. He looked okay. The fact that he put so much effort, when he could have put on some joggers and a sweater instead, made him roll his eyes. He was so pathetic!

He entered the living room again and looked at his friend who was lying with the laptop on his stomach. Niall looked at him. “ You know we aren’t going anywhere fancy, don’t you?” scanning Harry’s figure from head to toes. “ I know Niall, I’m not wearing anything fancy, shut up and go get ready!” Harry answered trying to sound offended by his friend’s words. “ Don’t worry, we have time, it’s 5.30. Oh and by the way, you look good in that jumper, Louis will appreciate.” Niall said with a wink while heading to the bathroom. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend and then a laugh escaped his mouth hearing Niall yelling from the bathroom “Oh God, what happened here? Someone threw candies, unicorns and flowers in the shower! I’m going to puke”. Yes, fruity/flowery scents weren't Niall’s favorites, that was for sure.

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“ Hi uncle Zay, we here to help!” Hazel happily said as Zayn opened the door of his flat. She entered and threw her scarf and coat on the sofa. “ Thank you little Hazy! Come here, I’ll give you your slippers” Zayn said sitting the little girl on the sofa and taking off her shoes, he had extra pink , fluffy slippers for her. Louis closed the door and put his coat and Hazel’s one on the hanger near the door. The moment he had told Hazel they were going to Zayn’s and Niall and Harry would have been there as well, she started jumping all around the house, more excited than ever.

“Okay Hazy, come with me and help me arrange the table, would you?” Zayn asked leading the girl to the kitchen. “Come with us ,Daddy.” Hazel said looking at Louis who was behind them. They settled the table, Hazel helped putting five napkins near the cutlery and Louis settled the glasses: Hazel had her own princess plate and glass. The three of them sat on the sofa just chilling when a weird noise came from Hazel’s belly. “ ooh… I think my tummy is hungry , Daddy!” Louis looked at her and then at the clock, it was 7.30 pm so both the other lads and the pizzas were briefly going to be there. “Pizza’s coming, can you wait for another then minutes, pumpkin?” She thought about it and then whispered to her own belly. “ Shh tummy, pizza will be here soon!”

After that little conversation with the belly, the bell rang and Zayn, followed by Hazel, went to the door to greet Harry ad Niall who arrived with beers and pizzas in their hands “We met the pizza man downstairs so we took them here” Niall said handing five pizza boxes to Zayn and giving Hazel a big hug. Harry entered the living room and saw Louis sitting on the sofa, he thought about going over to at least say hello, but as he was approaching him, Louis stood up and came near them to greet them. “Hi guys, everything okay?” he said with a smile. Niall was the first to answer. “ Everything perfect! Okay,I am hungry, where are the pizzas?” Harry rolled his eyes and left a giggle escape his mouth then looked at Louis who was laughing as well.

As Niall took Hazel in his arms and headed to the kitchen Louis and Harry stood awkwardly in the living room. “ Hi.” Harry simply said, giving Louis a shy smile. Louis, who was looking at the ground, lifted his eyes and smiled. “ Hi Harry, let’s go ?” He said pointing towards the kitchen. Harry nodded and then followed Louis, joining the others.

They sat at the table, Louis near Hazel to help her cut the pizza. “ I ordered pepperoni pizza, it’s Hazel’s favourite.” Zayn said to Harry and Niall who said that pepperoni was their favourite topping as well. They talked about little things: work, films, and Hazel seemed really interested in everything they said. While they were talking about work Harry asked Hazel. “ Ehy Hazy, did you write you letter for Santa?” She looked worried and immediately turned to her father. “ Daddy we not write it! Santa not bring me presents!” her eyes where starting to water and Harry wanted to disappear under the table. Louis talked with a reassuring smile. “ Don’t worry little one, we forgot but we can still write it while we are here, what do you think?” She looked at him swiping off a tear from her cheek. “Mmh , yes daddy, ‘tay”.

Zayn stood up and declared.“ Hazy we’ll clean up first and then we’ll go to the living room and I’ll give you my felt tips so you can write a beautiful letter, okay?” She nodded, super excited. Harry offered on cleaning up, suggesting to Zayn to immediately go with Hazel: he was a host and he wanted to help somehow. “ I’ll help Harry.” Louis immediately said making the curly lad freeze and look at Niall waiting for an answer, giving him the well say something look. “I’ll come with you Hazel, is it okay?” Niall finally asked looking at Harry like oh , you can’t run away from this and Harry rolled his eyes, but okay, he had to face him, better doing it immediately. “ Perfect, let’s go!” Zayn said and with that Louis and Harry were left alone at the kitchen table.

While Louis stood up to put his dirty dishes in the dish washer, Harry started talking because he wanted to take away this weight he had right on his stomach. “ Ehhmmm, Louis … I.. I’m sorry” Louis turned around, shoulders to the sink looking at Harry with a puzzled expression. “ Sorry for what Harry?”

Okay, Harry had thought about what to tell him while in the shower earlier that afternoon so, it was the time. “ I’m sorry for yesterday, I didn’t want to sound harsh but, given your reaction , I actually did; I know I don’t know you, I don’t know what happened in your life and I know it is wrong to assume things but I don’t know what happened, I couldn’t think …and you were looking into my eyes and -“ Louis put his hands on the other boy, who was taller than him.

“Hey, Hey, breath Harry! Slow down !” He said smiling, Harry looked seriously concerned. “ You don’t have to apologize, I am the one to be sorry for being a sassy twat!” Harry looked at him confused. “ What?” Louis patted his right shoulder and explained. “ I think I was the harsh one yesterday: you asked and you had all the rights to, and I was a prat.” Harry was shaking his head. “ No, no! I felt guilty the entire time Louis, I’m sorry.” Louis sighed. “ Okay if you want I can say I accept your apologies but you have to take mine as well , deal?” Louis said giving Harry a hand, Harry looked at it and took it smiling. “ Okay, let’s start again?” Louis smiled in return. “ I’d be glad. Hi, I’m Louis, I’m 22 years old and that one is my daughter, it’s a long story, you know…” He said still smiling big.

Harry giggled but tried to contain his fond and cheekily said “ Hi I’m Harry, my friends call me Haz , I’m 20 and I have no children, I’m a single pringle !” Louis laughed at his last words and Harry, happy to be able to make Louis laugh said “ Oh , and I’m an elf!” “Oh perfect, so shall we tidy this kitchen then? Did Santa taught you well?!” Louis asked waving his hands to show Harry the mess that was around them. “He’s the best of teachers, let’s do it !” Harry replied and in less then ten minutes everything was completely clean.

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Zayn and Niall were in the living room watching Hazel drawing what was supposed to be Santa, with his red jacket and white long beard, when they saw Harry and Louis entering the room animately chatting and giggling. Both Zayn and Niall looked at them grinning because everything was okay between the two boys, the tension seemed to have vanished.

“So Hazy, did you decorate your letter? Did you write everything on it?” Louis asked coming closer to his daughter to see her artwork. She turned her head to him and proudly stated. “ Yes daddy, look! It’s Santa!” Louis Looked at the letter and at what she called Santa: an awful pink and red mess but he couldn't tell her so, so he tried to sound as amazed as possible, little white lies were his forte. “ That is beautiful little one! It even has a hat on!” He looked at the others with an amused expression.

Harry talked right after him. “ Hazy that’s beautiful, can I take it and put it in my jacket? I’ll give it to Santa.” He really liked that little girl and Harry didn’t exactly know the reason why but he felt the desire to do something special for her. She smiled big and handed the letter to the curly lad. “ Here, I trust you because you are Haz, like me!” She said and jumped off of the chair to give Harry a hug, practically plopping on his knees , as he was sitting on the sofa. Harry was surprised and the first thing he did was looking at Louis who was kindly smiling at the two of them. Harry squeezed Hazel who, after the hug, comfortably remained seated on his legs.

As Zayn was tidying up the table and Harry was having a tickle fight with Hazel, Niall suggested on watching a movie. Everyone agreed and Hazel called her father. “ Daddy, come here near me, want to hug you.” Louis gently sat next to Harry, knees bumping, and took Hazel on his own lap giving her a kiss on the forehead. Harry stared at them thinking that was probably the cutest thing he had ever witnessed.

After a discussion on what movie to watch, Hazel won so the four lads were forced to watch Frozen. Harry didn't actually mind watching it: he remembered going to the movies when his sister visited him as it came out and he loved it. He loved musicals and he was not ashamed about knowing every single word by heart. As soon as _“Do you want to build a snowman”_ came, he started singing along, joined by Hazel. Niall was rolling his eyes because he perfectly remembered Harry’s “Frozen” phase and he wasn't sure what was worse: this or his “ Rocky Horror Picture Show” one.

Louis turned looking at the boy next to him in disbelief, leaving a loud laugh escaping his mouth. Harry immediately stopped singing. “I love this movie and I love the songs, it’s amazing!” he said. Louis then replied. “I’m starting thinking you are more excited than Hazel, aren’t you?” Harry rolled his eyes and simply said. “ Yes, I am, but this is the best movie, isn’t it Hazy??” She looked at him and jumped in his lap agreeing and the two of them finished the song. Louis couldn’t believe that all was real, he laughed every time, whenever a song started and Harry sang it with all his heart.

As the movie finished Hazel was sleeping with her head on Louis’ lap and legs on Harry’s. It was quite late, Harry and Niall had to go home, they had the day off on Monday but they still had to catch the tube. Harry carefully lifted Hazel legs as he didn’t want to wake her up. He took his coat and scarf and went to hug Zayn saying thanks and goodbye. “ Thank you lads, see you on Tuesday then.” Zayn said. Then Harry moved to Louis and really didn't know what to do: shaking hands? Laddy-pat on the shoulder? Simple wave? Louis moved first and hugged him saying into his ear. “ Thank you Harry, Hazel had a great time and I had too.” As Harry left the hug he said. “My pleasure, and I had fun as well. See you.” “Sure.” Louis said smiling. Then they left.

 

Harry and Niall came back home at 11.30 pm. Niall asked him on the tube if he actually had talked to Louis so Harry told him about their talk and how they decided on starting it all over. Niall said he was relieved and how it was a good thing to see zero tension between them, even though Niall reckoned another kind of tension. Harry shushed him at that, even though he could feel it too, it was there.

After he took a shower and said goodbye to Niall, Harry went to bed. He was checking his e-mails and a text arrived, the number was unknown.

 

**Unknown:**

**Hi Harry, it’s Louis. Hazel woke up and didn't see you guys there so she started whining, she just wanted to tell you goodbye and goodnight =) p.s I asked Zayn for your number, I hope it’s okay. Louis.**

 

Harry read the text twice and immediately saved the number. He was happy Louis actually wrote him, and he was so glad the little girl had a great time. He waited few minutes before replying: he didn't want to seem too much needy.

 

**Harry:**

**Hey Louis, say hi to Hazel and goodnight as well. And don’t worry, no bothers at all. I didn’t think about giving you my number, sorry, I was too focused on Olaf and the snow! ;)**

 

He tried being funny, he hoped it worked, he embarrassed himself enough so a little more wouldn't have hurt.

 

 

**Louis:**

**Oh, I saw hahaha You were quite into it, you just need a crown and a kingdom and then , here we have the new Elsa! ;)**

 

Okay so Louis found him funny, good. Not that Harry wanted to impress anyone. Okay he wanted to. He really liked Louis, he was really good-looking and the way he acted with his daughter made Harry’s heart melt.

 

 

**Harry:**

**AHAHH yes, just those two things and I’m ready. Oh, I need to start growing my hair so that I can braid it and make it flow through the wind!**

 

**Louis:**

**That would be a plus! Sorry Haz, but I gotta go. It was nice talking to you. Wouldn’t be bothered to do it again =) Night.**

 

**Harry:**

**Same here, good night, and say hello to Hazel again =)**

 

_Wouldn’t be bothered to do it again._

Harry read the text again and again. That meant Louis had enjoyed talking to Harry and wasn’t embarrassed by his social awkwardness? Great, so that meant they would have talked again in the future. Harry was happy, so happy. He started his day thinking he had fucked up with Louis, he was so nervous talking to him but after their talk at Zayn’s, everything had seemed natural: it was so easy talking to Louis and being the dork Harry always was. Harry went to bed with a big smile on his face that Sunday night.


	4. "Hey, look at me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!!! I know I'm late and I'm terribly sorry for that! I just had a few busy days ( last minute Christmas shopping OF COURSE) so I didn't have time to upload. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than the others so I hope you'll like it! And finally something happens between Harry and Louis, I'm not going to spoil anything else! 
> 
> P.S I think I won't have time to upload 'till Sunday... I'm sorry but Christmas is a busy time of the year! 
> 
> HAVE A LOVELY XMAS EVERYONE! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy" ( sorry If you'll find mistakes)

Monday was Louis’ least favourite week-day. Waking up early after a lazy weekend was definitely not his cup of tea but he had to. He had woken up at 7 o’clock and immediately got to Hazel’s room to wake her up as well. She was fast asleep in her little bed,wrapped in her blankets and as soon as her father opened the blinds she started making annoyed noises. She didn’t like waking up early: like father, like daughter.

Louis gently caressed her forehead and told her she had to get up if she wanted to get to nursery on time. After another five minutes of complaints, cuddles and kisses, Louis was in the kitchen making tea and Hazel was in the bathroom, having a wee. Louis poured milk in their cups and helped his daughter sitting on the chair next to him. Hazel ate chocolate chips biscuits while Louis opted for healthy cereals.

It was a quarter to eight, they were perfectly on time: Hazel had to be at the nursery by 8.30 so they still had time to get dressed. Hazel wanted to wear her pink skirt but Louis wasn’t sure about it. “ I don’t think the skirt will survive! I think it’s better for you wear your lilac leggings, love.They are comfier!” Hazel looked at her leggings, which had hearts pattern and finally agreed on putting them on. “Okay now that you are ready, stay here ten minutes while I go and get dressed as well.” Louis said and went to his bedroom, leaving Hazel in the living room, Mickey Mouse on telly.

He worked in a cafeteria so he usually wore an apron on his clothes. He put on his skinny jeans, which were super comfy and a brown t-shirt with the “Vans” logo on. He then put on his simple black cardigan and he was ready to go.

They exited the house and went straight to the metro station. The journey to Hazel’s nursery wasn't too long so in less then fifteen minutes they were in front of the building. They entered it and Louis looked at the familiar walls: each one was painted in a different colour, you could see kids’ drawings pinned on them, flowers and butterflies sticked around. He entered Hazel’s classroom and immediately lost sight of his daughter, who had just found his little friends. He politely said hi to the teacher. “ Hi Beth, 4 p.m , as always right?” She smiled back. “ Yes Louis, as always. See you!”.

He left and walked to the train station. The cafeteria was two stops away from Hazel’s nursery so it was quite handy for him. As soon as he entered the cafe, he was greeted by his coworker,Adam. “Hi Lou, how are you?” Adam had been woking with him for the last eight months and was a good guy, he was always cheerful and sometimes talked too much, but he was good company. “ Hey Ad, everything’s okay, I’m just a bit tired.” He said putting the apron around his waist. With that he went right back the counter and started serving his first client.

-*-

It was midday and Louis had shift pause for half an hour. He usually sat at one of the tables, sipping tea and eating a croissant or a piece of cake Bob, the cafe owner, had made earlier in the morning. He was sitting there, going through his Facebook feeds when a text arrived.

 

**Harry:**

**Heyy! How are you? Hope I’m not bothering you =)**

 

Louis read the text and smiled. He had felt a bit nervous the night before, writing to Harry out of nowhere, but the curly lad seemed okay with Louis asking Zayn for his number, and through their conversation, he felt like Harry was a funny lad.

 

**Louis:**

**Hi Harry, don’t worry I’m having lunch break. I’m fine thanks , what about you?**

 

Harry’s answer came five minutes later, not that Louis was counting minutes.

 

**Harry:**

**I’m fine, I have Monday off and I’m booooored. Btw , I was planning on going to the park right after lunch and I was wondering if you and Hazel would like to join me. I’m planning to study but I don’t know really…**

 

The park? With Harry? Why was Harry asking him to go to the park? Louis had so many questions in mind but it was probably him overthinking. Harry was politely asking to join him and his first reason to go to the park was studying anyway, not necessarily seeing Louis, right? Louis thought about it: even though he felt a strange feeling, a kind of fear mixed with nervousness, he would have really liked to see Harry and spend some time with him. They decided to start it all over again the previous night, so why not?

**Louis:**

**That sounds good to me! My shift ends at half past three and then I’ll go get Hazel from nursery. We won’t be there ‘till 4 P.M . That way you can use your time to study ;)**

“ Shit! Not the winky face!” Louis muttered but it was too late. He waited for harry’s answer which arrived right after saying it was perfect for him. Louis finished his break and got back to work. Three more hours left, he felt happy.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Harry: Okay, that’s perfect. See you later then =) Harry locked his phone and lifted his eyes, Niall was looking at him, waiting for an answer. “ So, what did he tell you?” the blond lad impatiently asked. “ He said it’s okay for him, he’ll come right after picking Hazel up from nursery.” Niall threw his fists in the air , as if he had just won a competition or something. “ YES! Haz , come on, go get ready!” Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes. “ Niall can you calm down for a minute? I’ve got plenty of time.” Niall stood up and headed to the bathroom. “ And you didn’t want to text him! HA! You should thank me. THANK YOU NIALL , MY LOVE-LIFE SAVIOR !!” Niall nearly screamed and after a pause, waiting for Harry to say something. “I still can’t hear you!” Harry started laughing at his friend. “ Niall we are just meeting at the park, it’s nothing more than that!” Niall emerged from the bathroom warningly looking at Harry. “ It probably is nothing now, but you'll come to me one day to thank me, and I’ll be glad to tell you I TOLD YOU LITTLE SHIT!” and with that he disappeared in the bathroom again.

Harry was alone in the living room and was re-reading the last texts he sent. He had woken up that morning to Niall jumping on his bed, asking for breakfast. Sometimes he thought his friend was a little child, but Niall craved for pancakes that morning and Harry was the only one able to properly cook them. During breakfast Harry was scanning is phone, going through Louis’ texts from the night before, when Niall, looking from his shoulders saw them and took the phone from his hands. Right after reading their conversation Niall had obsessively started telling Harry to write Louis and ask him to meet that afternoon. Harry wasn't sure at first, he felt insecure and didn’t want to bother. Eventually, Niall took his phone and sent the first text. After that Harry decided to keep his device far from his friend and face the situation, alone this time.

He had come up with the “study” excuse because he couldn’t simply tell Louis “ I WANT TO SEE YOU , YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL, I WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU, I’M PATHETIC”, and he was quite proud of him. He had three more hours but decided to go straight to the park just to relax a bit.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Whenever he wanted to study and relax, he always went to Green Park. It was quite cold so he decided to go and sit at the kiosk table because it was the only source of heating in the whole park, it had those strange stoves which reminded him of mushrooms, probably because of their shapes. He sat there and sipped a hot cup of tea. He actually brought some books because he needed to study. When he looked at his watch it was ten to four and he started getting nervous. He took his phone and saw he had an unread text from Louis.

 

**Louis:**

**Now that I was thinking about it… where exactly are you? ‘cause I’m pretty sure there are at least 5 parks here in London ahah**

 

Louis was right, Harry hadn’t told him where they were supposed to meet, so he sent back.

 

**Harry:**

**Oops, yeah you are right! I’m in Green Park, sitting at the kiosk near the playground =) see you in a bit?**

 

 

**Louis:**

**Okay , perfect. We’ll be there in ten =)**

Harry locked his phone and started fidgeting with his hands: he was nervous, he really hoped not to fuck up this time, he hoped for nothing silly to come out of his mouth. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a voice calling him. “ Haz, hi!!” It was Hazel’s voice, he lifted his eyes and saw the little girl running towards him. He stood up and hugged her, lifting her up. She planted a kiss on his cheek. “ Hi little one! Come here near the heater, you don’t want to freeze, do you?” And with that he sat her at the table. By the time they had had their little moment, Louis reached them and greeted Harry with a smile, hugging him. “ Hi Harry! How are your studies going?” Harry hugged him back and replied. “ I left my books after thirty minutes. But let’s talk about something else, shall we?”

They sat at the table and ordered hot drinks: tea with milk for Hazel, a hot chocolate for Louis and another tea for Harry. Being so close to the heater was amazing, it seemed like having a tea in a cafe, but outside. Harry’s nervousness had disappeared the moment he started talking to Louis, it was so easy. They attentively listened to what Hazel did at school while sipping their drinks. She apparently had an exciting day: she played with her friends, organized a teddy-bear wedding and draw a snowman with her teacher.

After they were finished with their drinks, Hazel politely asked. “ Daddy, can I go there and play?” She said pointing at the playground that was right next to them. “ Okay , you can go, but pay attention and put your hat on !” She did as told. Louis followed her with his eyes and saw her talking to a little child who was near the swing. It was so easy for children to make new friends.

“She’s a nice little girl, she’s very polite. You taught her well , Louis.” Harry said , still looking at Hazel who was now going back and forth on the swing. “ Thank you Harry.” Louis replied with a smile and added. “ It wasn’t easy at first: you know , when you are a silly 20-year-old , you don’t exactly think about having children, you just want to have fun. I had to face my responsibilities soon, but managed to.” Harry was looking at Louis, admiring the way his eyes shined just looking at his little daughter who was now animately chatting with another little girl. “You should be proud. I mean, I am 20 and I can’t think about me as a father tight now. I don’t think I would be ready.”

Louis turned his face to look at Harry this time, slightly laughing. “ And who is Harry? You are never ready for something like this, but you just have to go with it and learn day by day.” Harry nodded in agreement. Louis then decided to change subject as their conversation had become way too serious. “ So, you have Mondays off then! Lucky you!” Harry grinned at him. “ Yes, I have , but Christmas is probably the busiest period of the year, so it will seem like working eight days per week!” Louis giggled and sarcastically added : “ All of this in those horrible green leggings!”

“ Heeeeeyy! Don’t you dare say a word about my amazing outfit! And I love those leggings, they are comfortable” Louis gave Harry a are-you-jocking-right? kind of look so Harry replied. “ Okay, the colour is completely arguable, but I’m quite used to skinny jeans or leggins so…” Louis held his hands in the air. “ If you say so, I’ll believe y-“ Louis was interrupted by a familiar noise coming from the playground: Hazel was loudly crying.

Louis stood up and saw his daughter in all four right in front of the swing. She had fallen down from it. Louis left his bags at the table and ran towards her followed by Harry. “Hazy, are you okay?” He lifted her on her feet and brushed her hands which were dirty from the contact with the ground. “ I-i F-fall down, Daddy. I-it was too s-s-speed” Louis took her in his arms and sat the girl at their table. “ You were swinging too fast, I told you to pay attention.” He said reaching for a napkin in his bag.

“Here drink some water Hazy.” Harry said handing her a glass of water with a pink straw. The little girl gurgled it and calmed herself a bit. Louis was inspecting her hands to see if there were scratches but found none. “ You didn’t even hurt yourself love,just sit for a bit yeah?” Hazel looked at him and tiredly said. “‘tay daddy. Can we go home?” “Of course love, it’s getting darker anyway so we better go.” Louis said looking at Harry. As the curly lad was opening his mouth to reply, Hazel talked. “ Haz comes with us? Daddy makes dinner for us?” Harry looked at Louis, trying to find something in his expression, a sign, just to understand what to answer: Louis smiled at him and turned his face to his daughter. “ Oh Hazel, I don’t know if Harry can come to ours tonight, but you can ask him and see.” “ Haz, do you want food with us? Daddy cooks” Hazel said to Harry, pointing at her father at the end of her sentence. Harry smiled and kneeled in front of her. “ I’d really like to have dinner with you, little one. Let me just call Niall and tell him he’ll be alone this evening, okay?” Harry said smiling and looking for his phone in his backpack. “Okay, let’s go then! Come here Hazel.” Louis motioned to take Hazel’s hand but she instantly took Harry’s, so Louis simply smiled and started heading to the tube station.

“Yes, Niall. You’ll have to deal with dinner by yourself … I don’t know! Nando’s number is on the fridge… okay bye, see you tonight.” Harry blocked his phone after talking with his flatmate. “ Okay, Niall fixed.” He announced as the three of them were waiting for the train to arrive. “ Perfect. Hey pumpkin, stay clear of the yellow line!” Louis warned his daughter as the train was approaching. They found seats on the train and talked about university and work. Harry explained that he was currently studying communication but wasn’t sure of what job he would have like to have in the future.He thought he still had time to make a final decision.

They got off the train and walked to Louis’ building. Their flat was on the fifth floor so they had to take the lift to get there. They entered the flat and Louis welcomed his guest. “ So, this is home.” Harry looked around: the living room was large with a big sofa facing a wide tv. Hazel immediately sat there but Louis addressed her. “ Hey Hazy, why don’t you take Harry around the flat while I start cooking dinner?” Hazel looked at Harry and went towards him, taking his hand. “ ‘Tay. Come with me Harry!” Harry followed her and Louis went into the kitchen.

“This is the sofa room, I watch Cinderella here.” She said patting the sofa. She then led them to the bathroom which was right across the living room. “ This is the bathroom, daddy poops in here, and the shower.” Harry laughed at her words and asked. “Oh, so you don’t poop Hazy?” “ Yes I poo poo, but in my toilet! Come with me.” She replied taking his hand and leading him to her room.

“ Oh this is beautiful Hazel! It’s sooo pink , like a real princess!” Harry said entering the room. He saw pink all around it and looked at Hazel’s eyes which were sparkling. “ Yes, I’m a princess. There is my toilet there!” She said pointing at a door right next to the wardrobe. “ This is my bathroom, I poo poo here and I bath, see? No shower.” Harry looked inside the bathroom and saw that everything was pastel-minty painted, but towels and soap were pink, of course. “ That’s beautiful Hazy!”

He said following her into another room. That was Louis’ bedroom. It was large and had a big window. There was a big wardrobe and a kingsize bed full of pillows right in the center of the room. “ This is daddy’s room. I like the bed, it’s big and comfy!” “ Yes, it looks like it.” Harry said and then put a hand on the little girl’s shoulders, guiding her in the living room.He felt like entering Louis’ privacy and didn’t know if that was okay or not.

Once they were back to the living room they went into the kitchen and found Louis chopping vegetables. “ The house is really nice Louis, especially Hazel’s room.” Harry said winking at the little girl. “ Thank you Haz. I’m making fajitas, is it okay for you? It is one of the few ways I can make that little monster eat some vegetables.” Louis said while taking chicken breast out of the fridge. “ That’s perfect Louis, I love fajitas.” “ Okay then , dinner will be ready in fifteen.”

As they sat at the table, Harry had set everything while Hazel had gone to her room, having a tea date with one of her teddy bears. They ate everything and then Hazel politely asked to go back to her room, as Teddy was waiting for her. Louis allowed her.

Harry and Louis were together, again, and Harry didn’t really know how to start a conversation. “Do you want to go to the living room and relax a bit?” It was Louis who suggested and Harry agreed. There was an awkward silence between the two when Louis spoke again. “ So, you live with Niall. He seemed pretty lost without you making dinner, didn’t he?” Harry sat comfortably on the sofa, facing Louis. “ Yes he was. I’m always the one making dinner. If it was for him, we would eat fast food every night.”

Louis laughed and added. “ You really look like a married couple!” Harry giggled at that. “ I wouldn't say that. He sometimes calls me mum, so it’s more like a mother-son relationship between us. Niall wouldn’t like to think the other way ahaha.” Louis seemed to think about what Harry just said, but apparently didn’t catch, well probably faked not catching what harry meant. He had a confused expression. “ Niall’s straight, well he’s quite used to the homo life, living with me for a year now, but he always says it is okay if gay only involves me. Always supported me and was never a twat about my sexuality. He isn’t fond of the idea of him with a guy though, which I understand. But it is always good to tease him a bit, you know?”

Louis looked at him, the way Harry talked about that, no hesitation, amazed him. He had always had problems accepting his real self, especially at Harry’s age, and listening to Harry talking about it with such easiness was a beautiful thing for Louis. “ Yes,I know. Well it’s a good thing he’s a good friend. Back to my hometown I only had Zayn and when he left I felt incredibly alone. I’m so glad I’m here and I can finally be who I am.” Harry looked at him and he was the one with a surprised expression this time.

Since the day Harry and Louis had met, Harry had always been doubtful about Louis’ sexuality. The fact that he had a daughter made him think he was probably straight, but there was something about him, the way Louis looked at him, Harry was not sure. Niall was 100% confident Louis was interested in boys but Harry wanted confirmations, and he just had had one. He decided to investigate it a bit more.

“ I know London’s quite big, but I never saw you in gay bars, and I know pretty much everyone there.” Louis looked at him with an interested look, and Harry realized what he just said. “ Oh God, no. It’s not what it sounds like! Oh my…I’m not a slut ahahah, let’s say I’m a friendly lad and you know, Niall can get quite chatty once he’s drunk , so it’s easy for us to meet people!” Louis laughed because Harry seemed really ashamed. “ If you say so… By the way, I’m not the one going out that much. I decided to focus on Hazel and I don’t want to take time away from her you know? Yes, I went to clubs, well Zayn forced me to, but that was it, nothing serious.” Louis finished with a sigh. The boy was no longer looking at Harry, he was in fact staring at his knees, which were touching Harry’s. “ I understand Louis, you have to be the best father, and I think you are really good. But you should have fun sometimes, you know? And Hazel will be happy if you’ll be.” Harry was talking to him but Louis was still staring at his lap. “Hey, look at me.” Harry said lifting Louis chin up with his index finger.

“ You promise me you’ll come with me one of these nights? I can ask Niall to babysit if you want.” Louis looked at him and started rambling, fidgeting with his hands. “I… I don’t know Harry… Haven’t been in a club for a while now.. what if Hazel misses me? I don’t know.” Harry put his hands on Louis’ upper arms, his face coming closer to Louis’. “ Hey… she’ll be fine. I think you need to have fun for a night, empty your mind a bit.” Harry looked into his eyes, they were starting to water, Louis seemed so weak and it could have seemed quite strange for Harry to comfort Louis, who was older than him, but Harry didn’t mind. He just couldn’t stop staring at Louis’ blue, blue eyes. “Your eyes, they are so beautiful Louis.” Harry said in a whisper, but Louis was able to catch the words so, whispering as well, he replied. “Thanks Harry.” They faces were getting closer and closer.

Million thoughts running through their minds. Louis could feel Harry’s breath on his lips. The way Harry had talked to him had made his heart so warm. Harry seemed to really care about Louis and it was weird because they had only met two days before. Louis’ mind seemed to be empty, everything around him had disappeared. The only thing he could focus on was his and Harry’s breaths and their lips getting closer and closer. Louis decided to let himself go, so he closed his eyes. Harry smelt like fruit and strawberry and all Louis wanted now, for some reason, was knowing the taste of the curly lad’s lips.

As their lips were few inches apart and Harry had moved his hand right behind Louis’ neck to get even closer, they heard a voice coming from the corridor. “Daddy, Haz … come tea with me!” Both Louis and harry opened their eyes and immediately disentangled from their positions. “We’re coming pumpkin!” Louis screamed embarrassingly looking at Harry who was sitting right in front of him with the same embarrassed expression on his face.

Louis ran into Hazel’s room and looked at her. She was sitting at her little table with Teddy and three cups of tea. “ Dad come here, tea’s ready. Where is Harry?” Harry entered the room with the scarf around his neck. Louis looked at him with a questioning look . “ Uhm… I’m sorry Hazy but it’s quite late and I really have to go home. I still have to take the bus. I’ll promise you next time we’ll have a wonderful tea time okay?” Hazel looked a bit sad but then said, “ ‘Tay Haz, bye!”

Louis stood up and followed Harry to the door. “Okay, sorry but I really have to take the bus home otherwise I’ll never get back.” Louis was worried that their moment they had had few moments before could have been the reason for Harry to leave but didn’t have the courage to ask. “ Okay, I was going to put Hazel to bed anyway…” And then added. “ I’m sorry.” Looking at the ground, again. Harry lifted his chin with his hand, as he had done before and said, “ Don’t be, Louis. Good night.” And before closing the door behind, he gave Louis a chaste peck on the lips. The moment Louis realised what had really happened and opened his eyes, the door was closed and Harry was gone.

Louis stood in front of the door for a good minute, his mind working non-stop, when he felt a hand patting his leg, he looked down to see his daughter. “ What are you doing, dad?” Still in shock , he replied. “ Nothing Hazy, come on let’s get ready and then bed time!”

He still couldn’t wrap his head around what had really happened.


	5. "Fuck the drinks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! Okay new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it. More and more is coming in the next chapters so keep reading =)

Harry woke up the next morning to his alarm going off. It was a Tuesday, meaning he had to be at work by 9 o’clock. He got up to shut the annoying alarm and went straight to the bathroom, before Niall could get there. He took a quick shower and stared at his puffy face in the mirror. His fingers traced the line of his mouth and his mind went back to the previous night. The moment he had stormed out Louis’ apartment he had realized what he had just done. It was a quick peck, but it still was a peck, a kiss on Louis’ mouth. Thinking about it, it had felt so natural, almost instinctive for Harry to press his lips on Louis’.

Harry was sure Louis would have kissed him on the sofa if it hasn’t been for Hazel calling them from her room. The moment he had opened his eyes to see a shocked Louis in front of him, he had felt guilty, even though he shouldn’t have. Okay, Harry had tried reassuring Louis, asking to go clubbing together, but Louis was the one who had started leaning in, Louis was the one who had closed his eyes and Harry had thought Louis would have been okay with kissing.

That was the reason why he decided to kiss him anyway before getting home. It was probably a bit premature as they had only known each other for three days, but it had seemed like knowing Louis for years, if you asked Harry.

Harry felt a strange feeling in his stomach, as if something was gripping his interiors and twisting them: he hadn’t texted Louis before going to bed and hadn’t want to because he thought Louis could have been angry with him. He had decided on waiting and see if Louis still wanted to talk with him after their moment, and he was terribly scared about it.

He got out the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. It was 8 o’clock now so Niall and him had to hurry to get to work on time. They quickly had breakfast with cereals and milk and then put on their outfits and were ready. Harry was silent the whole ride to “Hamleys” but Niall decided not to ask because he didn’t want to make Harry even moodier.

“I kissed Louis last night!” Harry blurted out as they were exiting the tube station. “You did what?” Niall asked in disbelief, stopping in the middle of the train station. “ Shhh! And keep walking, Ni.” Harry said looking around him just to be sure no one was staring at them. “I kissed him, just a quick pec, but haven’t heard of him since then and I’m worried.” Niall looked at him while still walking, he was shaking his head smirking. “ Okay, first of all. JUST A PEC? What are you, twelve? And second of all… I don’t think you should be worried. Just wait and see if he texts you today, otherwise you’ll be the first one to do it.”

Harry was doubtful. “ I don’t know Niall, the fact is that I surprised him with the kiss, well … we would have kissed properly if Hazel hadn’t interrupted us but- “ Niall stopped again but Harry literally dragged him by an arm and kept walking. “What? Harry, explain ! NOW!” Harry told him about how they were simply having a chat but then started getting closer and closer; how Louis leaned in and closed his eyes, how their mouths were inches apart. “ But then Hazel called for us and Louis ran away in shock. I didn’t know what to do so I told him I had to get home but before closing the door, I kissed him. That’s all.” Harry finally said.

“ As I already told you , I don’t think you should worry this much. If, as you say, Louis was the one leaning in , he wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to.. so…Just wait. I think that’s the better option.” Harry and Niall entered the shop and headed to the changing rooms. “ Yes, I think you are right.” Then went to their floor and to their aisles, Harry tried to focus on his work, but didn’t manage to really well.

-*-

After two hours, Harry had sold as many gingerbread houses he could and a few reindeers puppets and he really needed to have a wee. He informed Niall who would have taken his place for few minutes. Harry went to the bathroom and the first thing he did was looking at his phone to see if he had any texts. There actually was one and his heart sank when he read Louis’ name on the display.

The text simply said:

 

**Louis:**

**Can I call u?**

It had been sent five minutes before so Louis was probably still on his lunch break so Harry clicked on his contact. Louis answered after three beeps.

 

 

“ Hi?” “ Hi Louis , It’s Harry.” Harry nervously said and heard a giggle coming from the other side.

“ Yeah, I figured, you know… your name comes on the display when you call.” Louis said and Harry could clearly see the smile on Louis’ face.

“ Oh , yeah, silly me.” Harry said and then added: “ Did you wan to talk to me right?”

Louis immediately answered. “ Uhm , yeah… you know last night you were gone in a rush and , you know … Okay Harry, I’ve been thinking about what happened and … Why did that exactly happened? Not only you kissing me, but.. you know..” Louis finished leaving a breath escaping his mouth, he wasn’t probably breathing while talking.

Harry took thirty seconds to think about what to say but finally talked. “ I don’t know Louis. As for me, I just felt like doing what I did. It was so natural for me, but seeing your shocked expression when Hazel called us… I thought I did something wrong, again… I’m sorry.”

Louis immediately replied “ Oh No, don’t be. It’s just that, you know, we’ve been knowing each other for three days so… I feel really good around you but I’m confused… This doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you anymore. I hope we can hang out again?”

Louis sounded quite sad and nervous so Harry decided to reassure him. “ I feel the same Louis, I feel really good around you and hey…This doesn’t have to change anything. We can still hang out if you want.”

“Okay, just wanted to clear this up. Okay, I’ll hear from you okay? I have to go back to work now… I’ll write you tonight maybe?”

“That’s perfectly fine Lou, say hi to Hazel when you see her, okay?”

“ Okay, will do , bye Harry”. Harry returned to his aisle, he still felt nervous about the call but relieved at the same time. He was glad it took him a relatively short amount of time to hear from Louis and he was happy they seem to be okay for now.

—————————————————————————————————————————

They heard from each other for the next few days but never managed to hang out again soon. They usually texted in the late afternoon, as both of them were out of work. They talked about everything: from Hazel’s love for tea to Harry’s cooking skills, it all felt natural. They finally managed to meet on a Sunday evening when Zayn invited them over for another pizza-night.

After dinner they were all sitting in the living room talking about parties they went when they were younger, Niall was telling details about every time he got drunk back in high school, when Zayn talked. “ Louis, do you even remember what drunk means?” He said placing his hand on Louis’ shoulder. “AH , AH. So funny Zayn!” He said rolling his eyes which landed on Harry, who was staring at him with a knowingly look. “ All I’m saying is that you need to have fun sometimes, don’t you think?”

Louis was about to answer when Harry talked. “ Yes, I told him before. I offered to go clubbing with him as I know some good places but he wasn’t sure about it.” Harry said towards Zayn. “That would be perfect, Louis. And don’t try saying something about Hazel because you know how much she likes having sleepovers at mine! You have no excuses this time!”

“Okay, OKAY. I’ll go , so I won’t have to hear from you for a while, okay!?” Louis sighed after that, looking at Zayn and then at Harry, right across the sofa, who was looking at him with a wide smile, showing his dimples. “ Don’t act like you don’t want to have fun Louis!” Zayn finally said. “Niall do you want to come with us or..?” Harry asked his friend, already knowing his answer. “ I’ll pass… No girls there so , yeah… have fun.” He said shaking his hands on the air. “ AHAHA, you can come over as well Niall, we’ll have a proper sleepover, won’t we Hazy?” Zayn asked the little girl who was sitting on his lap. “ Yay Zaynie! With pillow forts and chocolate!” She happily answered. “ Right, I’ll go and buy hot chocolate for us! See Louis?” And with that they went back to watching whatever was on the tv.

-*-

Another five days went by and Harry and Louis kept talking both via texts and calls. From what Louis had said, it was Hazel who wanted to talk to Harry but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy hearing from the curly lad. They met at the park one day and while Hazel was playing with other children Harry and Louis were sitting at the same kiosk they met the first time.

“ So, I was thinking about Friday, Zayn told me it’s okay for him and Niall will be there as well.” Harry talked and it took Louis a few seconds to realize what he was actually talking about. “ Oh, right… Ehm okay.” He said sounding thoughtful. “Hey , if you don’t like the idea we can do something else!” Harry tried reassuring the other. “Oh no, I was just thinking about what I’ll have to do the morning after but I’ve got Saturday off, so it’s fine!” “Okay, perfect! I think I’ll come and get you at 10 is it okay? The club doesn't open ‘till 11 but it is better for us if we start queuing outside as it will probably be packed on a Friday night.” Louis looked at Harry who seemed extremely excited and smiled at him. “ Okay, that’s perfect.”

 

Friday afternoon came shortly after and Zayn was at Louis’ helping him picking a good outfit for the night. “What about this one? Zayn are you even here? You’ve been texting all afternoon and I really need your help here!” Louis started feeling nervous. He only had few hours to get ready and still hadn’t a clue on what to wear. “Sorry Louis, just texting a guy I met. And I am paying attention, I say , HELL NO! Those trousers are horrible.” He said looking at Louis’ loose grey trousers. “You should try your red ones, the ones I bought you last year.” Louis went into his wardrobe and picked them up. “These? Are you serious? These are so tight Zayn, I don’t know…” Louis said while putting them on.“Trust me. See? Perfect.” Louis whined. “Zayn, look! My arse looks enormous!” “Louis, your bum is perfect and those trousers make it look amazing , so shut up and choose a shirt.” Louis rolled his eyes, probably for the twentieth time and picked up a dark blue button-up shirt with tiny white dots on, it suited him perfectly.

“Okay I look embarrassing enough, these pants are too bright Zayn!” Zayn stood up, eyes lifting from his phone and went near Louis, inspecting his friend’s appearance. “Louis, seriously. You look amazing so shut up. The club is dark, so no one will notice your bright trousers, trust me. I’ll go get Hazel now because I don't know if you already know but we are having a proper girl night!” Louis followed him into the living room, while Zayn went to get Hazel ready.

“ So tell me, Zayn. Who is this guy you met? And why haven’t I heard about him before?” Louis questioned him when Zayn returned in the living room. “Just a bloke I met, he works at Tesco near my flat and yes.. asked for my number. He’s quite the fit guy. Short brown hair and brown eyes. Muscles and all.” Zayn described the guy while putting his coat and beanie on. “ Oh, he seems like your type. What’s his name?” “Liam. I Think I’m seeing him tomorrow after I’ll drop Hazel here. I was thinking about after lunch? Is it okay for you? You know.. late night and that way you and your one-night-stand will be alone for a bit, uh?” Zayn whispered winking at Louis. “ After lunch is fine. But don’t worry, no one will be here except me, the whole time.” “If you say so.. I left something on your bed, if you need anything call me okay? Okay Hazy, let’s go!” Zayn took Hazel in his arms and headed to the door. “Bye dad , see you tomorrow!” She said smacking a sloppy kiss on Louis’ cheek. “ Bye pumpkin, have fun, love you”.

He closed the door and and reached for his phone in the back pocket.

**Harry:**

**Be at yours in 30. :)**

 

Louis replied with a simple “Okay” then went back to his bedroom to try and fix his fringe.

When he entered the room he saw something on his bedsheets, what Zayn had left. He caught the two packages in his hands and it took him less the a second to realize. Zayn had left condoms and a bottle of lube in his bedroom. Louis took them and put them in his bedside table. He certainly wasn’t planning on using them, especially with some stranger, in his own bed. Out of question.

Before heading to the bathroom to style his hair, he sent a text to Zayn:

**Louis:**

**You are a proper twat! -.-“**

—————————————————————————————————————————

Harry arrived 30 minutes later. When Louis opened the door he found the boy smiling wide. “Are you ready?” Louis welcomed him and told him to wait a moment, so Harry sat on the sofa while Louis went back to his bedroom, looking for pair of shoes. _Those trousers though_ , Harry thought looking at Louis’ back. “Okay I’m ready, shall we go?” “Yep” Harry replied following Louis outside the flat.

Harry was wearing his signature black skinny jeans, he owned at least ten pairs of them, and a loose shirt with flowers on , he decided on leaving it half unbuttoned showing most part of his chest. Louis didn’t notice this as Harry was wearing his black coat and scarf on.

They got there by tube. They arrived at the Soho station and Harry led them to a street full of bars and clubs. They stopped right in front of a club called “Early Bird” and started queuing. It was kind of freezing outside but finally the bodyguards let them in. They left their coats in the wardrobe and got in.

Louis followed Harry though the main room, music pumping loud, and they arrived at the bar. Louis wasn't exactly planning on getting drunk, but a drink wouldn’t have been that bad. Harry ordered for them and as he was bending to talk to the bartender, Louis noticed how his chest was exposed. Harry’s shirt was halfway unbuttoned and Louis could clearly see two swallows tattooed right under his collarbones. As Harry was handing him his drink, Louis was still staring at Harry’s chest, mouth opened. “Hey Louis, here’s your drink!” Harry loudly said waiting for Louis to react. “Hem, thank you. Didn't know you got tattoos.” Louis said even louder pointing at Harry’s swallows with his finger, while holding his drink. “Oh, yes. These were my first.” Harry said opening his shirt even wider to properly show his tattoo and then “Shall we head to the dance floor?” added.

They started moving to the music, their drinks still in their hands. Louis wasn’t a dancer but who needs to be one in a club? The music was good, they played known songs and older ones. The room was packed, as Harry had thought, so their bodies were inevitably brushing together, as well as with the other’s people ones. Louis looked around him and saw a lot of boys dancing together, grinding, kissing and saw people on couches doing things they shouldn’t. Toilets were probably packed as well and people’s only choice was to get some on couches and they apparently didn’t care, at all.

They were dancing when a boy tripped on his feet and bumped into Louis, making all his remaining drink spill on the floor and on Harry’s boots. “Fuck! Can’t you pay attention?” Louis hissed at the boy who looked too much gone to even understand what was going on. “Don’t worry, I’ll go get us another one, okay? Will be right back.” Harry said and went straight to the bar. Louis was now alone on the dance floor, he decided to close his eyes and leave himself enjoy the music.

After a few seconds he felt two hands on his hips, he froze and felt a heavy breath right next to his left hear. It was quite normal to find someone who wanted to dance, Louis was in a club after all, so decided to go with it and simply keep on moving to the beat. He was swinging his hips, careful not to expose his bum too much as he didn’t have a clue who this boy was, but the guy behind him seemed to want no inches between them, so he pull Louis closer. Another minute passed and Louis was still dancing, a bit less at ease now, when the guy slid his hands on Louis’ crotch making Louis jump in surprise.

He didn’t like it, at all.Not that he was prude or something, but a complete stranger touching him like that, without his consent, he didn’t like that. Louis immediately turned around to face the guy. He was taller than Louis, with short light hair. “Excuse me?” Louis said with a disgusted face. “Hey… why so bitchy all of a sudden?” The boy slurred, he was drunk and smelt like alcohol. “It was okay for me to dance but I’d like you to keep your hands off of me!” Louis screamed in his ears. The guy seemed not to accept Louis’ words as he circled his waist with his arms and dragged him even closer, hot alcoholic breath right on Louis’ face. “Oh, I want to keep my hands on you, and you won’t stop me.” He said cupping Louis’ butt with his calloused hands.

Louis tried to escape from his arms but the guy was too much muscular and his grip too much tight for Louis to be able to fight. The boy started licking Louis’ neck, arms fixed on Louis’ waist. Louis tried to slip away from him but didn’t succeed. “Stop.. please stop !” He whined both in disgust and horror.

After a few seconds the boy’s grip loosened and Louis felt two other arms gripping on his shoulders, engulfing him; those two arms belonged to someone who started screaming. “Stop it , you fucker! He told you he didn’t want, go now if you don't want your lazy ass beaten up!” Louis recognized Harry’s voice and immediately calmed himself. The light-haired boy looked at the two of them in front of him with a confused expression: he probably was too drunk to even answer, in fact he directly went to the toilets, probably looking for another guy to put his hands on.

“Hey, are you fine, Lou?” Harry asked turning Louis on his feet so that he could look at him in the eyes. “Did he touch you?Are you all right?” Louis nodded and sighed. “Yes, I’m fine Harry. He didn’t want to take his hands off of me, he was too much strong for me to escape, but I am okay now.” he said , forcing a smile. “Oh my… I’m going to kick that motherfucker’s ass.” Louis stopped Harry who was now starting following the boy. “No, Harry don’t. He was so drunk he couldn't even understand where he was. I’m okay. Let’s go back dancing okay?” He dragged Harry by the arm and started dancing again.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Harry said, guilt in his voice. “Don’t worry Harry. It’s not the first time it happens. Thank you though, I wouldn't have been able to get rid of him without you.” Louis said and then added. “Hey, we can dance closer you know?”. Stepping closer to Harry. They were actually dancing quite far away from each other, Harry didn’t want to make Louis uncomfortable again but Louis wanted them to be close so he gave in.

Louis felt quite confident, it was probably due to the dizziness from his first drink, even though he handn’t even finished it all. He took Harry’s hands and put them on his hips, still dancing. Harry looked at him with a questioning look and asked: “Are you okay with this, Lou?” Louis simply threw his head back and replied. “I’m perfectly fine, Harry. I felt upset with that guy because I didn’t even know him, and he felt he had the right to touch me?” He said wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Aren’t you okay with this, Haz?” Louis asked, his eyes looking at their arms, entangled with their bodies. “I am okay, Louis.” They danced like that for a couple of minutes and both Louis and Harry felt the same emotion they had felt at Louis’ two weeks before.

If felt like everything had stopped around them and Louis couldn't hear the loud music anymore, all he could hear was his heart loudly pumping in his temple and Harry’s breath, dangerously near his face. “What about our drinks?” Louis asked. Harry thought about it for a few moments and then replied in a whisper. “I throw them away the moment I saw you and that guy. I can go and get two if you want.” Louis shook his head, inching even closer. “No, don’t worry. Just wondering.”

They were so close, again and it was Harry this time who decided to lean in, he didn’t want anyone to interrupt them this time so he said: “Fuck the drinks!”. He attached his lips to Louis’, tightening his grip on his waist, pulling Louis closer. Louis was surprised and it took him a few moments to realize that Harry was kissing him, but this time he wasn't pulling off. Louis responded to the kiss by diving a hand into Harry’s curls.This movement seems to give Harry permission to open his mouth and properly kiss Louis. Louis tasted so good: he tasted like strawberry from the drink he had spilled on the floor before, his mouth was hot and welcoming.

Louis on the other hand seemed quite fond of Harry’s curls. He kept gripping on them through the kiss. Harry’s lips were plump and perfect, his mouth was hot and wet and the moment he started sucking at his tongue, Louis tightened the grip on Harry’s neck, dipping his nails, probably leaving marks. This caused a groan of pleasure coming from Harry’s throat, he slid one of his hands under Louis’ shirt, touching his hot skin, right above his hips.

Louis was the first to pull away from the kiss, as he need air. Harry stared at him with a worried expression. He didn’t know what Louis could be thinking, did Louis want them to kiss? Did Louis want them to be just friends? Because friends don’t usually kiss. But Louis got along with the kiss, so he probably didn’t want to be just friends. Louis wasn't talking yet. He was in front of Harry, arms still wrapped around his neck, but still not talking.

“Sorry Lou, I …” Louis immediately interrupted him. “Stop saying you are sorry, Harry.” And with that Louis kissed him again. This time it was a less hungry one, more passionate and slow. Louis’ hands traced Harry’s chest while Harry’s were working on Louis’ back, always stopping right above his hips as he didn’t know if Louis felt okay with him touching further, even though those trousers did something to Harry.

Louis pulled away again and asked: “Do you want to go somewhere else?” Harry gained breath and nodded back in agreement. “Hazel is at Zayn’s so, if you wan we can go back at mine, it’s not that late, we can still hang out.” “That’s perfect Louis.” Harry said smiling, guiding Louis to the wardrobe with an arm wrapped around his waist.

They decided to take a taxi and in less then fifteen minutes they were in front of Louis’ flat door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a bit of a cliff hanger but I felt like it was right to end the chapter here.   
> I hope the kiss scene was good enough, it's my first time writing something nearly smutty, more is coming don't worry =)   
> Oh and Liam popped up as well !   
> I promise I'll upload as soon as possible, probably before Thursday.   
> Finger crossed. xx


	6. "I love your eyes, Lou"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on uploading on Sunday but I had no time as I was away on New Years Eve and had no time! SORRYYYY!  
> I hope the SMUT is good, it took me a while to write it as it was my very first time.. a bit awkward at first but then I felt et ease! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Love you ! and Thanks to whoever left kudos =)

As soon as they entered Louis’ flat, Harry followed Louis in the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?” Louis asked. He felt nervous and really needed to drink something because he could feel how non-existent his salivation was. He opened the fridge and took some orange juice while Harry placed two glasses on the kitchen table. Louis quietly poured the orange juice into the two glasses and placed the bottle in front of the other boy, who was intently looking at him.

“Are you okay, Louis? You’re… quiet.” Harry asked, worried about what Louis could be thinking. The ride to the apartment had been quick, they both had sat in the back seat and kept brushing their knees, Harry had looked at Louis through the lights coming from outside the cab, he had seen Louis’ intense expression, as if thoughts and thoughts were forming into his mind. 

“I’m all right. It has been a long time since I last went to a club, I just had to… ehm… adapt again, you know?” Louis said, finishing his glass. He wasn’t used to loud music and sweaty bodies anymore. Now that he thought about it, it seemed like he was a sixty-year-old when he was just twenty-three… well almost. 

Louis knew the real reason why he was so quiet. It was Harry. Louis had felt so good on the dance floor, they had danced and they had been so close.Having Harry’s hands on his hips was probably his new favourite thing, and he wanted them again. He wanted Harry to kiss him so bad, but at the same time he felt insecure: where would have his actions led to? What did he really want and what did Harry really want from Louis? 

Spending time with Harry was something so pleasant for Louis, he was always nice and funny, yet Louis felt like he wanted something more from him: he always felt like a magnet was attracting them towards each other, but he was afraid, he didn’t want to be hurt.

“Ehm.. Louis, do you want to hang out, like… We can watch a movie if you want, or if you are tired I can go home.” Harry interrupted Louis’ train of thoughts, and Louis was taken back to reality. “Oh, sorry. I’m not tired but it’s late and I don’t think I can watch a whole movie. What about MTV? There should be some trashy programs to watch.” Louis suggested. Harry simply agreed and went to the living room. “Ehm,wait a minute.” Louis said and disappeared in his room.

Harry felt nervous, he had felt like that since Louis pulled away from their kiss, back in the club. The rush of the kiss didn’t let Harry completely realize what was happening. All he knew was that Louis had completely responded to the kiss, with the same passion as him. What really worried Harry was the way Louis had acted right after leaving the club: he had been quiet and thoughtful. Harry really liked Louis, he had never been more interested in someone he just met before, it had been like that from the very first time he saw Louis at the shop. Harry knew he was too gone for Louis and really didn't want to ruin things between them. 

Louis returned holding a big blanket and a lighter. He placed the first one on the sofa and lightened the two candles that were on the table right next to it. Harry looked at him, carefully following each movement until Louis was sitting right next to him wrapping both of them up in the blanket. “Candles and blanket. Who needs a loud club, right?” Harry teased the blue-eyed boy, who looked at him poking his tongue out, getting even closer to him. “Don’t mock me. I am terribly cold and I love when my flat smells nice.” He said sniffing the air. The living room was starting to get filled with an amazing vanilla scent, Louis’ favorite one. “Mmh, vanilla, I like it! Okay, what’s on MTV then?” Harry said pointing at the tv. Louis took the remote and switched the TV on.

There was apparently nothing interesting, old music videos playing but Louis kept focusing on the screen. Harry seemed more interested in Louis than the tv. After a good five minutes of staring, as Katy Perry’s “Firework” video was on, Louis noticed. “Found something interesting to stare at? Do you want a picture or something?” he finished with a giggle. “Mmh, yes… definitely more interesting than Katy, if you ask me. And what I’m looking at has got blue eyes as well, but Katy’s are better to be quite honest.” Louis gave him a fake offended look. “Oh , really? I feel like this blue-eyed won’t give you his blanket anymore.” Louis said throwing the warm blanket off of Harry. “Louis, please.I’m freezing!” Harry whined but Louis kept his hands firm on the blanket, as far as possible from Harry. Harry decided on trying and pulling the blanket from Louis’ hands, after a few seconds of fighting Harry pulled with so much strength that he was lying on the sofa while Louis was dragged right on top of him. They were both laughing, Louis’ hands on Harry’s shoulders to keep a steady position, when they found themselves looking into each other’s eyes. 

“I was kidding, I love your eyes, Lou” Harry said, tracing the outline of Louis’ jaw with his finger. “Oh, really now? Well, yours are pretty too.” Harry’s hand was now on the back of Louis’ neck, guiding Louis down to meet Harry’s lips. Louis easily attached his lips to Harry’s and decided on placing his hands on Harry’s chest. 

Harry’s hands traced down Louis’ back, for the second time that night. The kiss started slowly, both of them savoring each other’s mouths. Louis was the first one to open his mouth letting his tongue slip to lick inside Harry. He felt Harry’s tongue promptly touching his, entering his mouth, Louis’ light beard tickled Harry’s chin while their mouths kept searching for each other. 

Harry lifted on his elbows and gently traced his lips on Louis’ mouth corner, just to leave small kisses along his jaw, reaching the spot right under his ear, where the neck started. He placed his lips there and started kissing and sucking on the spot. The kisses were sloppy and wet and Louis seemed to enjoy them. Louis was now on Harry’s lap and he had wrapped his legs around the other boy’s waist. While Harry was sucking and nibbling on Louis’ neck, Louis kept his head partially thrown back. He really liked having his neck kissed and Harry was so good at it, alternating licking, sucking and biting in a perfect sequence. 

Louis’ breath was quite loud and he tried to calm himself a bit by grabbing Harry’s muscular shoulders. Even though Harry was younger, he was more structured than him: Louis had always been tinier than any other guy he had ever been with. As Harry was now leaving kisses along Louis’ neck, reaching for his collarbones, Louis lightly started grinding his hips to create some friction between their bodies. He could feel himself getting hard every time Harry sucked on his skin.

Louis then caressed Harry’s biceps reaching for the front of his shirt. He messily tried to undo the remaining few buttons and once he was done with them he helped Harry taking it off, forcing him to detach from Louis’ chest. Louis stared at Harry’s chest finding new tattoos. He hadn’t had the chance to see them before because Harry had always worn sweaters , as it was nearly winter, so he hadn't realized he actually had more than a few of them. He traced the lines of the two swallows and the butterfly he found on Harry’s stomach with his hands while Harry gently put his hands on Louis’ hips, drawing circles on his skin using his thumbs. “Do you like my tattoos, Lou?” He asked seeing how captured Louis was. “I’m not a big fan of tattoos, but they look really good on you.” Louis replied looking into Harry’s eyes.

Harry inhaled, gripping on Louis’ hips firmly to guide him lying on his back this time, so that Harry was now curved on top of Louis, who gasped in surprise because of Harry’s sudden motion. Harry kissed him on the mouth again, tracing kisses along his neck, coming back to his collarbones. 

“Off,” he simply said tugging at Louis’ shirt, starting to undo the buttons. Louis reached for them as well and helped him. Louis was now bare chested, lying on the sofa while Harry kissed him from the base of his neck to his belly button. After he reached it, Harry decided to go back and stop on Louis’ right nipple. A moan escaped Louis’ mouth at that point and he dig his hands in Harry’s curls, lightly gripping on them. 

Louis could feel how hard his erection was getting in his pants, which felt incredibly tight at that point. As Harry pulled away to take a breath, Louis guided the boy’s head to reach Louis’ mouth again. He desperately wanted to kiss his mouth: he loved Harry’s lips, they were so soft, he probably used lip balm on them because you can’t normally have them that soft, especially in winter. In the middle of the kiss, Louis’ hands still wrapped around Harry’s neck, he felt the curly lad’s hand reaching for his boxers, sliding a finger right under them, gently rubbing Louis’ skin right before his hairs started getting thicker. Harry’s left hand was still on Louis’ hip when he pulled away from the kiss looking at Louis in the eyes. “Are you okay with this, Lou?” Harry asked glancing at his hand in Louis’ pants, waiting for an answer. “Yeah, I’m… okay, Harry.Kiss. Me.” Louis answered through his breaths. Harry obliged, going for another kiss. He took his hand out of Louis’ pants, now working on his trousers with both of them; as he managed to unzip them he broke the kiss and gently pull them off of Louis, who took them and threw them on the floor. Harry took the blanket who was wrapped between them and threw it as well, because he wanted nothing to be between their bodies. 

Harry broke the kiss again to move down Louis’ chest, still tracing little kisses on his way to Louis’ crotch. His nose was now touching the fabric of Louis’ boxers and his hands were caressing the inside of Harry’s thighs while lightly blowing air on his clothed erection. 

Louis sucked a breath and closed his eyes, completely mesmerized by the way Harry was touching him, imagining what was going to happen next. He then felt Harry palming his boxers, massaging his hardness through the cotton and his immediate reaction was to clench his fists into the fabric of the sofa, trying to find somewhere to grip on. Harry worked on Louis’ dick for a few minutes, listening to Louis’ muffled moans. Louis couldn’t take it anymore, he needed more, he couldn't stand his erection throbbing against his boxers.

“Please, Harry,” Louis purred while lifting his hips so that Harry’s nose was touching the shape of his erection which was in his pants. Harry immediately understood what Louis really wanted so gently tug at the elastic of Louis’ boxers and in the slowest way possible, he slipped them down Louis’ legs, freeing the blue-eyed boy’s length. Harry stared at Louis for a brief moment: he looked at him, completely naked right in from of him, tracing every part of his skin with his eyes, just to meet Louis’ which were intently staring at him as well. “You know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment, Louis?” Louis left a soft, yet nervous giggle escape his mouth and “Same.” That was the only thing he was able to say because everything happening was too much for him to handle and he really wanted Harry’s lips around him.

Harry caressed his legs, from his toes to his groin just to place his hands at the base of his dick, which was resting on Louis’ lower belly, hard and already leaking pre-cum. Louis spread his legs a bit so that Harry was able to place himself right in the middle of them, hands still circling Louis’ erection, when he decided to close his eyes waiting for Harry to do something. After a few strokes Louis felt something wet going up and down his dick: Harry had started licking his dick from the base, were one of his hands was still holding it, to the tip. After Harry had licked every inch of Louis, he focused on the tip, circling his now swollen lips around it, starting sucking. 

Louis decided on opening his eyes, and saw Harry’s head bobbing up and down his length. A groan built in Louis’ throat, but he didn’t manage to control it and the moment it escaped his mouth, Harry stopped sucking, making eye contact. “Oh my…Harry,” Louis whispered this time, his hand reaching for Harry’s nape to make him going on sucking on him. Harry started again, this time alternating sucks and tongue swirls around Louis’ slit, hollowing his cheeks in the process.

Louis was in total bliss. Harry’s mouth felt perfect around him and the way he was working on his dick was amazing. He thought he had never had a better blowjob in his whole life, he had never felt so relaxed; it had always been a rush those few times he had been dragged in a club’s cubicle. This time was completely different: Harry had taken his time, he had touched Louis so gently, he had worked him up slowly, but managed to do a perfect job out of it.

After minutes Harry was still there, sloppily licking with dark lips, wet with saliva smeared all over Louis’ dick, when he took his hand off of Louis’ base. Louis made a disappointed sound, Harry hardly heard that, but as soon as Harry’s hand had left Louis’ length, he cupped his balls, now massaging them. 

At that moment Louis couldn't take it anymore, Harry’s mouth was still sucking on him, “I’m gonna come, Ha-“ He didn’t even finish the sentence when he felt the pleasure building in his stomach and immediately reaching his penis. He came right in Harry’s mouth, who didn’t seem to bother that much as he kept sucking like he had been doing for the last ten minutes and when he had sucked Louis completely, cleaning him from every last drop of come, he started caressing Louis’ hips again tracing kisses on Louis’ stomach, chest and neck, finally meeting his lips. They kissed passionately, and Louis could clearly taste himself on Harry’s tongue but it was okay. It felt incredibly intimate and Louis traced Harry’s back landing on his trousers. They were still on, Louis had forgotten about that so he promptly reached for his belt but Harry stopped him. “Don't worry Louis,” Louis looked at him with a questioning look. “But I want to make you feel good as well, Haz.” Louis breathed starting unbuttoning Harry’s trousers. “Don’t worry. Watching you was enough for me tonight.” Harry said smiling and giving a small peck on Louis’ mouth. “But I’d be glad if I could borrow a pair of boxers, you know…” He then added and Louis immediately got what Harry meant. “Of course, but only if I get another kiss.” He said jumping on Harry, kissing him hungrily.

Before their kiss could lead to more, Louis pulled away, he was exhausted and really need to go to bed. “I’m so tired! If you want you can grab a pair of boxers in the first drawer of bedside table, you’ll find a towel in the bathroom as well, if you want to take a shower.” Louis explained while grabbing his boxers from the floor and putting them back on. “Okay, thanks. I’ll be in the bathroom then.” Harry got up and headed to Louis’ room. 

Louis turned the tv off and took his clothes up from the floor. He entered his room to find an interesting vision: Harry bent over his beside table, his ass up in the air. As Louis was fantasizing way too much about what he had in front of him, Harry turned around holding something in both hands and as soon as Louis realized what that was, he wanted to bury himself alive. “Didn’t know you were planning on a one-night shag tonight! I’m sorry I ruined your plans, Lou.” Harry said in an amused tone. Louis turned immediately red and started babbling incoherent words. “It’s… I don’t …Zayn.” Harry walked right in front of him and smiled wider. “Hey don’t worry! They can always be useful.” he finished with a wink. Louis sighed and replied, calm this time. “They’re not mine. Zayn left them on my bed this afternoon. I hadn’t planned anything.” 

Harry leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “As I said, don’t worry. I’ll go and have a shower now.”, and he closed the door behind him. 

Louis let himself plop on the mattress, staring at the ceiling. He stared at it for a while, a lot of thoughts coming into his head. He thought of what had just happened in the living room. Harry had blew him, he had been naked right in front of Harry and he had liked it so much. Images of Harry’s head bobbing up and down his length kept coming into his head and all he could do was smiling like a proper teen girl with a stupid crush. He sat on the bed trying to clear his head a bit. He stood up and went in front of his closet looking for a t-shirt to sleep in. He took a plain black one and then climbed into his bed, plugging his phone into the charger. 

He could hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, but he could hear something else as well: music. Harry was probably listening to his phone while showering. He stood up and got closer to the door just to know what Harry was listening to. It seemed to be a slow song, it should have been an acoustic version because all he could hear was the singer’s voice and what seemed to be a piano. It was nice. He reached for his phone and opened Shazam, hoping for it to work even at that distance. He looked at the screen and read the song title : “Lay Me Down” by Sam Smith. As he was still looking at his phone he heard the water being shut so took a quick screenshot and then jumped back into his bad, trying to look as casual as possible. 

After two minutes Harry got out of the bathroom in Louis’ boxers and started reaching for his clothes which were on Louis’ bed. “You know it’s nearly two a.m right? There’s no tube or anything.” Louis said, implicitly offering Harry to stay. “Uhm… I can call a taxi.” “No way! They’ll make you pay loads of money! You can stay here if you want.” Louis offered this time. “ Ehm.. okay. Have you got any spare blankets like the one in the living room?” Harry asked pointing towards the other room. “What? Are you implying you are going to sleep on the sofa? Harry, you just blew me, I think we can sleep in the same bed.Ahah” Louis patted the spot right next to him on the bed and Harry gave him a sweet look. “Okay. I have to wake up early tomorrow because I have to get home to get to work by 9. I won’t wake you up,okay?” He said resting his head on the pillow, facing Louis. “Okay, I think I’ll sleep ‘till late. I’m knackered, I’m sorry I’m gonna pass out any minute.” Louis yawned and Harry gave him a kiss, vanilla scent invading Louis’ nose. “That’s okay. Have a nice sleep.” 

Harry turned with back at Louis, who immediately spooned him, his arm wrapping around Harry’s waist, sniffing into his curls. “I liked that song you were listening to.” Louis said in a whisper before closing his eyes. Harry reached for Louis’s hand and squeezed it.“That’s my favourite one. ‘Night Lou.” Louis answered with a soft “Mmh”, just to let Harry know he had heard what he had just said but then his breath became heavier and Harry knew he was asleep.

 

——————————————————————

When Louis woke up the next morning he looked at the clock on the wall saying it was seven thirty. It was really early. He felt footsteps near the bed and a shadow bending over him. “Go back to sleep, Louis.” Harry’s hand caressed his cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then everything was black again for Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!!


	7. " You should see him naked"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to upload this chapter. I'm really sorry I know I'm late!!! I've been extremely busy with exams, my grandma is in the hospital and I've been busy watching Shameless, so I had no time to focus on the ff. I hope I'll have more time now! 
> 
> This is more like a filler chapter because something interesting is going to happen in the next one, but I thought this one was important as well =) I promise I'll upload again later this week!
> 
> Hope this chapter won't bore you , please don't hate me ahahah 
> 
> Come and say Hi on tumbls as well http://giofuccic.tumblr.com/

 

 

Harry arrived at his flat at 8 o’clock so he had less than thirty minutes to get ready. As soon as he entered the living room to reach his bedroom, Niall was standing right in front of him, holding his cereal bowl with a knowingly look. “Hey hey heeeeey… Look who’s here! Long time no see.” Harry walked past him waving his hands in the air, without saying a word. “Okay, now tell me. How was the evening? Or is night more appropriate?” He followed his best friend like a puppy, curiosity visible all over his face. Harry decided it was time to talk, even though he hadn’t slept much and still needed to properly wake up. “The night was okay. We went to ‘Early Bird’ and then we got back to Louis’ and watched tv.” He said scanning his wardrobe, looking for his elf outfit. “You watched tv? And you slept over I supposed, right?” Niall asked while munching on his cereals. 

 

“Uhhm… yeah” Harry found his leggings and after taking off his trousers he started putting them on. “Harry, those are not yours. They are tight and …Topman?” Niall calmly said, pointing at Harry’s boxers. Niall was the one in charge of the laundry, as Harry did all the cooking, so he perfectly knew what pants his friend had and he had never seen Topman underwear coming from Harry’s laundry basket. 

 

“These are Louis’, I needed clean ones as I took a shower. Niall stop looking at me like that!” Harry said with an embarrassed smile towards his friend who looked like someone who was dying to know more. “Okay, I’ll give you ten minutes to get dressed, I’ll put the kettle on and then you come into the kitchen and tell me everything, otherwise I’ll call Louis and ask him!” Niall ordered leaving Harry with his leggings mid-leg on. “Uhng!!” 

 

Niall was dressed and waiting for Harry, scrolling through his phone while sipping tea. “Come on Haz, we have ten minutes before heading to the train station. How really was last night?” Harry sat at the table and started. “ The club was fine. We danced and drank a bit, the music was loud. Then a prick started messing with Louis, touching him and stuff and Louis was clearly uncomfortable but the guy was much muscular than him so I had to make him leave.” Harry lifted his eyes to see an over excited Niall, after a short pause he continued. 

 

“He was pissed drunk, by the way, so he didn’t really understood.” He took a sip and looked at his friend again who had big eyes, completely into the story. “Wow, did you punch him? I would have liked to see you! ha!” Harry shook his head.

 

 “I didn’t Niall. I didn’t want troubles. Long story short, we kept dancing, really close and then the next thing I know, I kissed him, like kiss,kiss this time and oh my god Niall, it was -“ Niall held his hands in the air to stop him. “Okay I get it. Then? You fucked into the bathroom, didn’t you?” He stood up to put the mugs into the dishwasher, laughing as if he had just said the ultimate joke. “No, butthead! We went home and, as I said we watched tv.” “Boring. My night at Zayn’s, dressing up as princess has been way more exciting!” 

 

Harry laughed at the thought of the two lads having tea time, dressed up with Hazel but then added: “Well, we may or may not havekissed again, and again. And for some reason I needed clean boxers.” He finished with a grin. “I don’t need details but, hallelujah! Was he at least good? Did it felt good?” Harry started blushing and simply replied. “Yes it was amazing. You should see him naked oh my… Okay, now it’s embarrassing. Let’s go.” And with that he headed to the door. 

 

They talked on their way to work, Harry said Louis offered him to sleep over and Harry couldn’t wait to see him again. “You know how happy I am, Haz. I could tell you wanted to hook up with him from day one but… You know the situation is complicated, right? As you said on the first day, he’s got a daughter, you have to keep that in mind.” Niall said in a serious tone.

 

 Of course Harry had thought about that. It was the main reason he had doubts when thinking about a possible relationship with Louis. He knew he would have to talk through this with Louis, and it scared him more than a bit. He had never been in this kind of situation, he didn’t really know how to handle it. He was just a 20-year-old who, until the month before had had fun in clubs, at university parties: he was not a slut, but never had serious responsibilities taken and he was scared.

 

“I know Niall. But nothing big happened yet, so I think I’ll see how this all thing goes.”

 

Niall patted his shoulder and headed to the stairs to reach their floor. Harry expected to see Zayn behind the cash register but he saw the girl who welcomed them the first day talking to another guy. They approached them and Niall casually asked “ Hey, Casey. Where’s Zayn? Did you fire him already?” He was confused as Zayn didn’t spoke a word the previous night. 

 

“Oh, no. Don’t worry. He switched his day off with someone else and we just hired Tom, after Britt quit yesterday. He was on the waiting list, so I’m showing him around.” The guy, Tom, looked at them, politely smiling. He was tall with light brown hair and black eyes, dressed up as elf as well. “Welcome fellow elf! Casey, we can show him around if you want, so that you can go back downstairs.” Harry offered. “Would you? Thank you. Just show him what Zayn would do today, his aisle and the cash register okay?” She waved at them and then went downstairs. 

 

Niall introduced himself and Harry to Tom and started giving him a tour, as the shop was still closed for another fifteen minutes and no one was around.

 

 “You’ll have to make sure everything is on the shelves and restock if necessary. Harry and I can take over the cash register for today, as it is your first day here .” Niall was constantly friendly with everyone he met, that’s why everyone loved him. Harry, on the other side was absentmindedly following them around lost in thoughts. “Okay, thank you. I think I got it.” Tom finally followed Niall to his aisle. 

 

Niall turned around and saw Harry, and he could tell he was not there. He snapped his fingers right in front of his face. “Wake up Harry! I know you had a late night but we need you to focus!” Harry looked at him and yawned in response. “Okay I’m here. I’ll start from the cash register today. Hey Ted, don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything, all right?” He then headed to the cash register. “It’s Tom, and thanks.” Niall gave the new guy an apologetic look. “ Sorry about him, he had a late night and lots of thoughts going on. Okay let’s start this damn day!”.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

The loud noise of Louis’ ringtone going off woke him up at eleven o’clock, he climbed out of the bed and reached for it on the sofa looking at the caller ID. “Hey.” He answered yawning loudly. “Hey Lou, are you up? I called you ‘cause we are ready to come home, breakfast done and everything so, be there in less then 30, is that okay?” Zayn asked. Louis could hear Hazel in the background singing to some song he couldn’t really figure out. “I just woke up, but yeah. You can come. Do you want to have lunch here Zayn? I can arrange something.” Louis suggested heading to the fridge realizing pretty much nothing was left to make a proper meal. “Oh no thanks. I told you I’m going to see that Liam guy? We’ll go somewhere together, so don’t worry. See you, okay?” Louis paused for a moment, now remembering Zayn talking about some dude he met. “Oh, yeah, right. Okay see you later Zay.” 

 

He switched the phone off and put the kettle on: he wanted some tea but wasn’t planning on having a big breakfast as it was already late. He poured the hot water into the mug and sat at the table, waiting for it to brew properly. He had kept yawning from the moment he woke up and while scratching his eyes, he noticed a piece of paper with something scribbled on it, right on the corner of the table. It was a note from Harry. He should have left it there earlier that morning. 

 

_Hey Lou,_

_just wanted to say hi and let you know that I still have your boxers on , so I’ll return them as soon as Niall does the laundry. I had an amazing time and slept really well. I’ll call you as soon as I finish at Hamley’s , if you want. Have a good day!_

 

_Haz xx_

 

_P.s the song is called “Lay Me Down”, my current fav! =)_

 

Louis was smiling at the note while reading it a second time. The idea of Harry wearing his boxers made his smile turn into a grin, he liked it way too much. About the song, Louis already knew the title, as he had looked for it the previous night, but he was glad Harry actually listened to him, even though he had thought the curly lad was already asleep the moment he had talked. As soon as he finished reading the note for the third time, he took his phone again to open WhatsApp, looking for Harry’s chat. As he was to write something, it occurred to him that Harry was probably not able to answer, as he was still working. Anyway, he had written he would have called right after work, so Louis decided to just wait.  

 

He decided on doing a bit of cleaning both in the kitchen and the living room and as soon as he had finished the door bell rang. He opened the door to find his daughter and Zayn. “Dad! I missed you!” Hazel jumped in Louis’ arms, kissing his cheeks, not letting him go for a second. “Ehy, Hazy. I missed you too, little one. How was the sleepover ?” He asked while hugging his best friend, leading them into the living room. “It was super funny! We played, Niall was a princess, and we made popcorn!” She explained while taking off her coat and shoes. Louis handed her her slippers. “We had a good time, didn’t we Hazy? She told me I am the best Zayn in the world. Right?” Zayn sat on the sofa, but decided not to undress as he would have left soon. “I said you are the bestest , Zay.” Hazel pointed out, climbing into Zayn’s lap to give him a hug. 

 

Louis looked at her and felt so warm inside. He was happy Hazel had a good time without him, not that he didn’t trust Zayn, but it actually was the first time he had left her sleeping without him. He realized his nervousness had only been a waste of energy, because Zayn was indeed the best friend he could have ever asked for. “I’m happy you had fun. Thank you again Zayn.” “Whenever you want, Lou.” 

 

Hazel stood up and announced she was heading to her bedroom because she had to say hello to all her dolls and teddy bears. “Okay, I’ll call you when lunch is ready.” Louis patted her head and then looked back at Zayn, still in his coat. “Are you cold or something?” He asked, pointing at the scarf wrapped around his best friend’s neck. “Oh, I’m supposed to meet Liam, so I wasn’t planning on staying too long. But first tell me. How was last night? Did you use my presents ?” A smirk on his face. Louis looked at him in shock and quickly replied. “Oh god, Zayn! I didn’t use them, of course. Harry and I didn’t-“ He was interrupted by Zayn. “You and Harry what? Oh, you mean. You and Harry, as..together… wha- what happened Louis?”

 

 Louis helplessly looked at him and took a deep breath. “Nothing. We danced at the club and… uhm …. then we went back, we watched some tv …ehhrm…and then it was late so we went to sleep.” “He slept here? Do I have to know something else?” Zayn gave Louis the look he always gave him when he knew Louis was hiding something, because Zayn just knew there was something else. 

 

“Well if with _something else_ you mean that we kissed and … more, yes.” Louis was fidgeting with his hands, his left knee jumping nervously up and down. “Oh, okay. I didn’t… Didn’t know you liked him. Well, I’m happy you had a good time then. Keep those condoms, you’ll definitely need them.” 

 

Louis stared at him giving a look which was both annoyed and amused. “You are so dumb, oh my God. By the way, yes I like him, I don’t know if this is a good thing, I don’t know if something will happen again or what. I just don’t know. I’m not a normal guy, you know Zay. I’ve got some responsibilities and I don’t know what to do, not that anything big happened because, no. I mean- “ Zayn placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders because he was afraid his friend was getting near a hyperventilation crisis. “ Woah ! Slow down mate, breath! Stop rumbling shit, okay? You said it yourself: nothing big happened. So don’t worry and see how it goes. And yes, you’ve got Hazel, but if Harry really cares about you and whatever is between the two of you, he’ll face this situation wisely, and if he won’t it means he doesn’t deserve to be with you. You can’t tell yet though, you are not together so..” 

 

Louis took big breaths and calmed down. Zayn was right: there was no reason to worry just yet. Louis just hoped not to be hurt. “Yes, you are right. I think I panicked a bit. I think I’m gonna see him again and talk just to make things clear, to see were this will go.” Zayn nodded in agreement and then look at the clock, standing up. “Okay, I need to go now. Let me know how things develops and, just so you know, whenever you need to be alone with Harry, call me. We had an amazing time yesterday, Hazel and I, so it won’t be a bother for me okay? Bye Lou, love ya!” Zayn smacked a kiss on Louis’ forehead and exited the flat. “Okay, bye!” Louis was late because Zayn was already out. He spent a good two minutes justblankly staring at the switched-off tv and then started making lunch. 

 

 

“Hazy, come on! Lunch is ready!” Louis called from the kitchen and after a few minutes Hazel was entering the kitchen. Louis helped her sitting on the chair and placed the pan with chicken breast and carrots on the table. “Mmmhh, I like it, thanks daddy!” Hazel happily said while Louis was pouring water in their glasses. “So,did you have a good night , love? Were Niall and Zayn funny?” Louis asked , just because he loved seeing his daughter happy and super excited. “Yes! We watched tv, we dressed up and Niall made popcorn! I had fun, this much fun.” She said opening her arms wide to show her father how much fun she had had. “Oh well, that’s a lot of fun! You can have sleepovers at Zayn’s again if you’d like, you are big enough, right?” She had a spoonful of carrots in her mouth, she finished it and replied. “Yes! I am not a baby! What did you do yesterday, dad? Niall talked with Zay and said you and Harry were dancing. I like dancing, can I come next time? I am a big girl!” Louis nearly chocked on the glass of water he was drinking.

 

 His daughter was three, but was clever and was always able to hear what people saidand register really fast. “Ehm, yeah. We went with some friends in a place where you dance , but it’s a bit boring for you. You surely had more fun than us, pumpkin.” He smiled and Hazel seemed satisfied with the answer, because she turned her attention back to her plate. If something was going to happen with Harry, Louis would have had to find a way to explain it to Hazel. 

 

“Dad, I want to see Haz too. You saw him, I didn’t. We can watch Froze and sing.A fun night, but here!” Hazel spoke interrupting Louis’ thoughts. “I think we can do it, love. I’ll text him and ask okay?” Hazel had finished her lunch, so stood up and put her plate in the sink. “Yes! I go and look for a movie for tonight, so I can sing with Haz!” She ran into her room. “Tonight?” Louis asked but received no answers. 

 

Was he really going to ask Harry to spend the night over, again? But Hazel really wanted to and it was a Saturday after all, so no school the day after. Louis decided on trying but not putting his hopes up. It was a Saturday after all, Harry could have already planned on spending it with some friends. He sent a text anyway, because for the first time in a long time, he really couldn’t wait to hear from a boy and see him again. 

 

**Louis:**

**Hey Haz, how’s work going? I read the note, thank you for the song, I’m gonna listen to it. I know you said you would have text me after work but Hazel is a bit impatient ahah. She asked me to have a movie night here and she’d like you to come ( she wants to sing to Disney songs and it seems like you are the expert in this field), so… yeah. Let me know. I know it’s a Saturday night and I can completely understand if you had other plans. So.. yeah, let me know and I’ll arrange something for dinner as well=)**

 

Louis read the text at least three times after stating it was too long but sending it anyway. He cleaned the kitchen and then sat on the sofa going through his social networks. He didn’t use them that much, he had Facebook and Twitter but he used Skype the most, it allowed him to keep in touch with his mother and sisters easily. 

 

As he was lazily scrolling through the three of them Hazel came into the room. “Dad, I made tea and cake, do you want to come ?” Louis closed his laptop and followed his daughter. “You can seat there, near Teddy.” She guided him and Louis sat on one of the little pink chairs which where placed around the table, right in the center of Hazel’s room. Louis tried to fit into the chair, his bum was way too big and, even though he was short, he had no space to put his legs, but he didn’t complain. He loved to spend some time playing with Hazel, drinking imaginary tea and eating invisible cake. “What a wonderful smell, what is this?” He asked , sounding extremely interested. “Cake with strawberries and cream, and there are some chocolate biscuits.” Hazel served all her guests and Louis and they all sipped tea: Hazel helped Teddy while Louis was told to help Cindy, Hazel’s doll, the one Louis’ mother had given her for her birthday. “This tea was amazing Hazy, and the cake! I’m sooooo full!” Louis rubbed his hands on his belly looking at his daughter who was putting all the cups and plates on their box. “I am a chef dad! I decided we’ll watch “Tangled” tonight with Harry!”

 

 Harry. Right , Harry! Louis took his phone and saw he had a text. “Okay, I’ll go and see if Harry will come while you tidy this up. Okay, little one?” “ ‘tay dad, tell him we’ll watch “Tangled” “.

 

Louis opened Harry’s text, he felt nervous.

 

**Harry:**

**Hi Louis! I read your text just now, I have lunch break. About tonight, I have no plans so it will be okay for me to come over! I can’t wait to sing with Hazy! But please, don’t worry about dinner, okay? I’ll bring some Nando’s. Just let me know what sides you and Hazel would like to have. I’ll be at yours by 7.00 pm. Give Hazel a kiss from me. See you =) xx**

 

 

Louis smiled and texted back it was okay and informed him about “Tangled” then went back to Hazel telling her Harry was coming. She seemed so happy and Louis was happy as well, a bit nervous too.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Niall, I’ll leave you alone again tonight!” Harry was still at the cashier while Niall had just finished serving a customer. “Don’t worry. I was going out with Liam anyway, he was meeting with someone this afternoonand I wanted to gossip about it so. Where are you going?” Niall asked, knowing the answers already. “Louis said Hazel would have liked to have a movie night, so I thought it would have been okay. This way I’ll spend some time with Lou as well, you know.”

 

 “Oh, I know Harry, I do. Well let’s say I won’t wait for you, right?” Niall winked at his best friend, walking towards him. “Well, Louis didn’t explicitly asked to sleep over, but yes, don’t worry. And say hi to Liam, haven’t seen him in a while. Next time I’ll come as well.” 

 

While they were still talking , Tom arrived with two customers. “Okay if you are done, you can pay over here. Have a nice day!” He lead them to where Harry was and greeted them with a big and warm smile. He looked at Harry, still smiling and visibly checked him out. At that point Harry focused on the girl who was handing him the puzzle box but was still able to feel Tom’s look on him. When he was finished he lifted his eyes up to find Tom still staring at him from his aisle, he was leaning on the shelf with his arms crossed. The moment he saw Harry looking in his direction, he smiled again and then turned on his feet, going back to work. 

 

Well that was awkward for Harry who looked at the clock. It was nearly 4 in the afternoon meaninganother half an hour and he would have gone home. He was planning on having a shower and then heading to Nando’s and finally to Louis’. He decided not to bring anything for the night, he would have used Louis’ underwear again, he liked the idea. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for their movie night!!!!! And I'm more excited for the after-movie part, if you know what I mean eh eh eh!


	8. Your hair smells like strawberries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I am a terrible person. I feel so sorry for not uploading in such a long time, my best friends hate me ahahah .  
> I actually wrote this chapter in different moments but never got to finish it because of time, uni, holidays etc.  
> I hope I'll be able to upload more often, I really want to and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ( SMUT but also a lot of fluff ) 
> 
> Let me know what you think, you can find me on tumblr --> giofuccic.tumblr.com
> 
> Love you all , byeee! 
> 
> (COME AND HIT ME IF I DON'T UPLOAD IN max a MONTH OKAY? you can do it! But I hope it won't take me this long tbh)

“Okay mum, wait a second, I’ll call her.” Louis had set his laptop up on the coffee table in front of the sofa and was now skyping with his mother. She hadn’t seen Hazel in a week, they hadn’t had a minute to calmly sit and chat but Louis had already finished cleaning the house and Harry would have arrived half an hour later so he thought that was the perfect time to finally call her.

Louis left his mum and came back after a few minutes, with Hazel in his arms. “Say hi to granny, love.” He settled her on the sofa right in front of the computer. “Hi Gran! How are you?” Hazel seemed excited to talk with Jay. “Hi little one, I’m perfectly fine, and you? You look bigger than the last time I saw you!” Hazel giggled and stood up on the sofa to show how tall she was. “Yes granny, see? I am tall, this much!” She then sat again and started telling her grandma all about her week at school, all the things she enjoyed and she also gave her a detailed description of every meal Louis had cooked her, because Louis’ mother constantly asked about her son’s cooking, knowing how bad he was at it.

“… And yesterday I had a sleepover at Zayn’s and today we have a sleepover here, with Harry and dad!” She finished, putting a hand on Louis’ lap, he had been there listening to Hazel as well. “Harry? Who’s Harry love?” Jay asked, as she had never heard of Harry before. Louis was going to answer but Hazel promptly replied first. “He’s an elf and a friend, dad danced with him when I was with Zayn and-“ Louis glanced toward the screen seeing his mother lifting an eyebrow, clearly wanting to know more about this story. “Okay Hazy, I think grandma needs to go and make dinner, doesn’t she?” Hazel said goodbye and went back to her room. 

“Okay, well bye mum. I’ll try and call you in the next few days okay?” Louis stared nervously at the screen but his mother didn’t seem to want to end the conversation right there. “Hold on love. Firstly, you tell me who this Harry is and secondly, what did she meant by “dance”? You went out and he already sleeps at yours?” Her tone was severe but Louis tried to reassure her, explaining. “Oh mum, it’s not like that.” he took a breath and continued. “Harry works with Zayn and we are kind of friends. We’ve been knowing each other for a couple of weeks now and yesterday Zayn and Harry insisted for me to go out so we went to a club, that’s why we danced.” 

He realized he had been looking at the keyboard the whole time: he didn’t feel completely at ease talking about a boy he actually liked in front of his mother. “Louis look at me, I’m up here! So this is a friend. Okay.” She looked at him, waiting for Louis to talk further. “Yes, and Hazel enjoyed her sleepover and wanted one with Harry as well, so I invited him over. He’ll be here any minute so I really have to go mum. I’m sorry!” He finished, checking his watch. “Alright , alright. Just, you know… be careful, the two of you. You know.. doing… stuff. You know protec-“ 

Louis interrupted her. “Oh my God mom! Please don’t. I know everything there is to know, thank you and I feel really uncomfortable talking about this stuff with you so… I’ll call you okay?” Jay laughed and smiled. “You are so cute, love. But seriously, don’t be silly okay? I know you are smart and you know what the right thing to do is. See you love, and tell Zayn I say Hi , would you?” “Of course, bye mum, love you!” And with that he pushed the red button, releasing a long breath. These few minutes with his mum made him extremely nervous, he didn’t really know if inviting Harry over had been a good idea. 

The doorbell rang exactly five minutes after Louis had hung up with his mother, he found himself still staring at the ground because,as it had happened a lot lately, he had been completely lost in thoughts. He stood up and started heading to the door, when he heard a curious trotting sound. 

“Harry is here dad! I open the door!” Hazel excitedly squealed while entering the living room, going directly to the door. As she wasn’t tall enough to reach the door knob, she turned to face her dad. “Ehm, dad. I am not much tall, I can’t open the door. Help me please?” Louis looked at her and smiling, took her in his arms and opened the door. 

The view he found in front of him was kind of breathtaking. Harry was standing wearing a simple white t-shirt and a black coat, which matched his black skinny jeans. He was wearing his brown boots as well and what really took Louis off guard was his hair: it seemed so soft and it was perfectly curled, nearly falling on his shoulders, a little stripe of it right in front of Harry’s left eye. He was beautiful. Louis stared at him for a bit, while Hazel had thrown herself in the boy’s arms, Louis still holding her by her waist. 

“Hey Hazy! How are you? Are you hungry?” Harry asked in what seemed a strangled voice, Hazel was probably squeezing him tight. “Yes, I am! But dad hasn’t made dinner,have you dad?” 

Louis was still in his trance and absentmindedly replied: “No, I haven’t.” Harry, with Hazel still wrapped around him, lifted his left arm to show he had dinner. “Don’t worry Hazy, I got it! I grabbed some Nando’s on the way here. If your dad helps me, we’ll have a wonderful dinner.” At that point Louis finally came back to reality and hurriedly took the bags from Harry, who took Hazel properly in his arms. “Okay let’s go to the kitchen. I have already arranged the table, so we can eat straight away, are you happy love?” Louis informed his daughter, while guiding her and Harry through the flat. 

“YES” both Hazel and Harry answered, and Louis set the bags on the table. 

“Okay, Lou. The blue box is for Hazel, because our chicken is a bit more spicy, and I got you fries and corn, is it alright Hazy?” Harry asked and Hazel was happy because those were her favorite sides. “Thank you again Harry, you shouldn’t have.” Louis said, passing Harry his box and sides. “Anytime Lou.” They exchanged a shy smile. 

Louis had thought the dinner would have been more awkward but he was wrong. They hadn’t really talked about the previous night, and Louis was afraid of going back to that topic, but Hazel’s presence distracted them a bit. “Okay, little one. You and Harry can go in the living room and choose the movie, I’ll tidy up a bit okay?” “ ‘tay. Harry come with me.” She took Harry’s hand dragging him on the sofa. 

————————————————————————————————————————

Of course Hazel and Harry had chosen another Disney movie, but Louis didn’t mind. As the first song of the movie was about to begin, Hazel , who was sitting in Harry’s lap, climbed off of it and headed to her room. She came back holding a blanket, big enough for the three of them. 

“Dad, look at Rapunzel’s hair! It’s so long! I want it too!” Hazel had just finished singing to “When will my life begin”, that was the title of the song Harry had sung with her. Louis looked at her and brushed one hand through her hair. 

“Well, you can grow it a bit more if you want, but her hair is way too long. Imagine going to school and on the tube with such long hair!” Hazel seemed to agree and then turned back, facing Harry this time. “Harry, you have long hair! Dad has not long hair.” She took Harry’s curls and started analyzing and sniffing them. “Mmmh, and your hair smells like stranerries !” 

Harry started giggling, throwing his head back to rest on the sofa. “It smells like what? I think you wanted to say strawberries, Hazy. I love my long hair, I like it. Do you like it?” Hazel kept looking at it and then declared “Yes I really like it, and it smells good. Does mine smell good? It’s princess.” She asked coming closer so that Harry was able to sniff as well. “Mmmmh, Hazy. It really smells like princess! I don’t think Rapunzel has ever smelled this good!” The little girl’s eyes brightened and she gave him the biggest smile Harry had ever seen. “My dad gave me a bath and he bought the princess shower gel.” Louis looked at them and Hazel made him sniff her hair as well. “It smells so good Hazy. Okay now, back to the movie!” She giggled and got back facing the tv.


	9. Your hair smells like strawberries! - PART 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAY SO.. I had some problems uploading the last chapter, long story short: I only uploaded a part of it -.- My best friend came up to me and, as she helped me writing a part of it, told me : "Oh I saw you decided on splitting the chapter, you are a tease!" And I was like: WHAT? NO! ahahah  
> So here's CHAPTER 8 -PART 2-  
> Hope you'll like it as this is the interesting part!

The movie was full of songs and Hazel sang all of them, Harry helped her as well. As the movie was coming to the end, Louis saw his daughter heavily yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open, so he decided it was time for her to go to sleep. “Hey, pumpkin. I think it’s time to go to bed. What do you think?” He asked stroking her cheek. She was now sitting between him and Harry and was resting her head on Louis’ chest. “ ‘tay dad. But Harry…” She sleepily replied, resting her hand on Harry’s arm. “Hey Hazy, don’t worry. I can make breakfast in the morning if you want. Okay?” Hazel agreed and then Louis took her in her bedroom, he kissed her good night after putting her pajamas on and then switched the lights off. 

When he came back in the living room, Harry was staring at the tv, still watching the movie. It was just the two of them now, and Louis felt a bit nervous. “She was really tired. I’m sorry we didn’t manage to watch it all.” He said while sitting next to Harry. He was met by Harry’s green eyes. “Oh don’t worry. I’ve seen it like, ten times so I know the end.” “Do you believe me if I say that I expected it ?” Louis said resting his arm on the sofa, so that it was nearly around Harry’s shoulders. “I’m quite tired myself as well.” Harry said resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

Louis needed to make things clear before anything could happen. He stroked Harry’s arm and then started talking. “Haz, okay. First of all, thanks for bringing dinner, but I already told you that. Okay, I .. I wanted to talk to you, I’ve been thinking all day and I really need to talk to you.” Harry looked at him from his position and then sat right in front of him with a curious expression. “Okay,You want to talk to me, about what?”

“Well, about last night. I.. I’ve been thinking a lot today and I really don’t know what to think. Like, I felt so good but I don’t know how to see the whole thing, you know?” Harry was listening and looking at him in concentration. “I felt good too, Louis , and I’ve been thinking as well. I’ve been thinking about you, us and I’ve been thinking about Hazel as well. I was super excited to spend the evening here with you and her.” Harry finished resting a hand on Louis’ knee, stroking it.

Louis looked at Harry’s hand and blushed. “I know I’m probably stupid, but I am scared, Haz. I am so scared of everything right now. I just.. I really like spending time with you and these past two weeks have been amazing. But.. I am scared.” Louis said looking at his crossed legs. “Scared of what? Look at me Louis.” Louis lifted his eyes and met Harry’s. “I don’t know. It’s just that I’ve never felt something like what I feel when I think about you before, you know? And.. I … Hazel is …But she loves you so..” Harry stroked Louis’ cheek and sighed. 

“Hey Louis, you can trust me, you know? I’m not a dickhead and I can imagine how you feel, and I know that Hazel will always be your first priority and, even though I don’t actually know what being parent means, I understand. I just really like spending time with you. Just tell me you trust me.”  
Louis looked at him again and saw hope in Harry’s eyes as well as truth . 

Louis decided it was time for him to finally trust someone, and he actually didn’t know what would have happened between the two of them, but it was time for him to live the moment. “I do, Harry. I want to.” Harry smiled at him and opened his arms. “What are you doing that far away from me then? Come here!” Louis then settled in Harry’s arms, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso while the curly lad circled his shoulders, hugging him tight. 

Louis inhaled Harry’s scent, because he wanted to imprint it in his mind. “You really smell like strawberries!” Louis spoke resting his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry was gently caressing Louis’ back. “Of course! You know that thing called shower?” “Are you implying that I smell? Harry curly-man Styles, are you? Really?”. Louis disentangled from Harry and looked at him, faking an offended face. 

“I would never say that! But … your feet probably…” Louis looked at him in shock, a hand resting on his chest to show how Harry had hit him directly in his heart. “How dare you? My feet may smell a tiny bit, just because I don’t wear socks, like ever. But thinking about it, no. They never smell.”  
Harry laughed bringing a hand on his mouth because he didn’t want to be too loud. “ If you say so…” “I say so, okay now hug me again, strawberry-curls.” Louis said while shifting again in Harry’s space. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just listening to their breaths, Louis resting his head on Harry’s chest while listening to his heartbeat, when Louis yawned loudly. “Are you tired?” Harry gently asked, stroking Louis’ hair. “Yes, I am. We should go to bed.” “Ehm, Louis? I actually didn’t bring anything for the night. Do you mind lending me another pair of boxers?” 

Louis looked at him and smiled : “ Of course I don’t, you know where the drawer is. I’ll just go to the bathroom.” He said standing up, after giving Harry a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

Harry walked into Louis’ room and went directly to Louis’ bedside table. He opened the drawer and took a pair of blue boxers. He sat on the bed, waiting for Louis to come back from the bathroom, when he heard the sound of running water. An idea came to his mind and he was sure that was e bit crazy but he really wanted to follow his instinct, so he got up and headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom was foggy because of the hot water, but Harry could clearly see Louis’ body through the shower glass. Louis’ body was perfect: he was a bit shorter than Harry and his curves of Louis’ body wereHarry’s weakness. Harry stared for a few minutes at Louis’ shape through the glass, and then walked straight to the shower. Louis didn’t notice him until Harry stepped into the shower, still wearing his clothes. 

Louis was taken by surprise and turned on his feet letting a scared gasp leave his mouth. “Fuck , Harry, do you want to give me a heart attack?” He said with water running on his face. Louis felt extremely exposed being naked in front of Harry, even though it wasn’t the first time. Louis looked at the boy in front of him and gave him a questioning look. 

Why was Harry still wearing clothes in the shower? What was he thinking? “Harry, your clothes? They are soaking wet now.” Harry looked at Louis and gave him a mischievous grin. “Well, someone should help me getting ‘em off.” Louis didn’t think twice and stepped closer to Harry, circling his hands around the taller boy’s head, leaning in to give him a kiss. Harry’s hand immediately found the curves of Louis’ small back and rested there. 

It was a heated kiss, Harry’s hands were touching every inch of Louis’ back, alternating caresses and soft pinches. Louis’ hands gripped on Harry’s shoulders. The white shirt Harry was wearing was now completely wet and Louis easily took it off, breaking the contact between their mouths. They simply stared at each other, heavily breathing, when Harry threw himself on Louis again, making him hit the cold wall behind him. Harry was now under the direct flow of the water, with his hand he threw his wet hair back and immediately after he attacked Louis’ mouth once again. 

As the last time they kissed, it felt perfect. It seemed like their mouths had been made to belong to one another. Louis was so overwhelmed but still manage to think clear and gain some more confidence. He detached from Harry’s mouth to work ok his neck, leaving gentle kisses along his jawline as well. With Harry’s hands now between the space which divided Louis’ bum from the wall,Louis traced his along Harry’s chest, looking right into his eyes. He unbuttoned his trousers and Harry stepped out of them, throwing them in the corner of the small shower box, where his shirt was laying. 

Louis decided that Harry was still wearing too much clothes for his likings, so he tugged at the boy’s pants. “I think you should take these off as well.” He whispered into Harry’s ear, on his tippy toes to reach him. “Should I ,uh?” Louis nodded and palmed the front of them feeling Harry’s erection already half hard in his pants. He decided on teasing Harry a bit, going up and down his clothed length while sucking a bruise right on Harry’s collarbone, as that was the closer part he could easily reach. 

“Louis,this feels so good.” Harry said and his deep voice was enough for Louis to feel the interesting twitch of his own dick. Harry seemed to realize it as well as his hand gently rubbed Louis’ bum cheek and reached for his erection. Harry gave it a few strokes, enough to get Louis near full hardness. Louis threw his head back and felt the water running right on his hand, which was still connected to Harry’s boxers. As Louis could feel how hard Harry was for him already he finally tugged Louis’ boxers down, now taking Harry’s dick in his hand. 

Saying Harry was perfect was an understatement for Louis, he was so much more. Louis hadn’t realized he was staring until Harry stopped stroking him asking: “Like what you see?” Louis looked at him, a bit embarrassed . “Well yes, I do. You are beautiful Harry.” “So are you. Now if you want we could finish what we started.” Louis kissed him softly “I’d be glad.” 

 

—————————————

Harry woke up with a weight on his upper chest. At first he panicked a bit: he couldn’t tell what it was or where he actually was but then, after he opened his eyes he smiled. Louis was sleeping on his chest, arms wrapping around him and his face was so soft and peaceful that Harry could have stared at it for and entire day. 

He focused on every detail he could, now that Louis was simply there for him. He noticed how his hair was a bit messy and still a bit damp, as they had fallen asleep right after the hand job session. Harry then focused on Louis’ closed eyelids and he was mesmerized by Louis long lashes: they were so log they actually touched his face. His eyes then stared at the boy’s nose, which was small and perfect, and last but not least, Harry’s favorite part: Louis’ mouth. He had thin lips,not as plump as his own but still incredibly soft, a feature which was in contrast with the roughness of Louis’ scruff right on his chin. 

Harry gently sniffed Louis’ hair and he found the familiar vanilla scent from the shower gel they used the night before. He remembered perfectly well how Louis had scrubbed it throw his curls right after their orgasms. He remembered how Louis had struggled to reach for his head and how, in the end, he decided on sitting on the floor just to make it easier for Louis, who got on his knees. He also remembered the predictable pun he throw at the beautiful boy who was gently washing his hair.

Harry looked at the clock and saw it was nearly nine o’clock, so he decided it was time to wake everyone up with a lovely breakfast. He managed to sneak from Louis’ grip without waking him up and then went straight into the bathroom, finding it closed. He looked through the hallway and saw that Hazel’s room was empty so he assumed it was her inside. 

As predicted, Hazel came out of the bathroom shortly after and sleepily looked at Harry. “Hi Haz, good morning. I had a wee.” She said pointing at the bathroom. “Good morning to you princess. How come you didn’t use your pink bathroom?” She thought about it for a second. “Uhm, I don’t know. I use this one to pee and poop, my bathroom smells nice” She said giggling because she knew that talking about pooping was somehow naughty, but Harry laughed as well. “Oh, I see. Well, what about you go into the kitchen and wait for me and as soon as I come back , we make the best breakfast in the world?” She threw herself at him and hugged Harry’s legs tight. “Yes Harry, yes!Okay I’ll wait.” 

Harry found Hazel in the kitchen wearing a pink apron (of course) she had taken from one of the drawers, and she was handing Harry one as well. “Take this. It’s dad’s but he never wears it.” Harry took it and smiled thinking about how children really always speak the truth. 

Hazel had helped Harry making the pancake mix and she was now admiring him throwing perfect round pancakes into the air and catching them back into the pan. They had already settled the table when Louis walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Good morning.” 

Hazel looked at him and literally flew through the room towards him, who lifted her up and smacked a kiss on her cheek. “‘morning dad. Harry and I made breakfast, see?” He walked closer to the cooker, setting Hazel on his chair , looking at Harry holding the pan, ready to make a new pancake. “Oh I see, you’ve been great! Both of you.” He said smiling at Harry, who was now pouring the last scoop of mix into the pan. 

“Hazy, I think you can go and wash your hands and then we’ll be ready.” Harry suggested and Hazel obeyed straight after, smiling big. Louis looked at her in shock. “How did you do that?” He asked surprised. “What?” Harry looked at him a bit confused because he could remember Hazel talking about how is father made pancakes as well, so Louis should know, right?

“How did you persuade her to go and wash her hands without her complaining? It always takes me ages!” Harry looked at him amused and flipped the last pancake before putting it into the plate and on the table. “Well, I think it has to do with my charm.” Louis stepped right in front of him and wrapped his hands around Harry’s waist, going on his tippy toes. “Well, yes, you are definitely really charming.” And then kissed him gently on the mouth. Harry’s arms were now wrapped around Louis’ shoulder, engulfing him into his hug and Louis couldn't think of a better place he could be a that moment. They leaned out from the kiss just before Hazel came back from the bathroom. 

They all sat at the table and started eating. Louis found Harry’s pancake extremely good, way better than his. “I could think about hiring you as our personal chef,Harry. What do you think pumpkin ?” He asked, pouring milk into Hazel’s mug. “Yes dad. Harry is really good.” Harry smiled, sipping at his tea. 

“Oh and dad, you already took Harry’s sheets from the sofa! You are fast!” At that point Harry chocked on the tea he was drinking and started coughing. Louis stilled but then took the situation in his hands. “Ehm yeah… I put them in the washing machine when I woke up this morning, yeah” He tried sounding as natural as possible, until Hazel spoke again. “Oh and Harry, there are your clothes in the shower. I saw them before. You know you don’t take a shower with your clothes on.” This time it was Louis who started coughing on his tea. They actually didn’t put Harry’s clothes into the dryer the night before because they were both dead tired, but Louis didn’t think about his daughter finding them. 

“Thanks Hazel, I forgot them. Can you show me where the dryer is so that I can have them ready for the time I leave?” He stood up and looked at Louis with a worried looks, as Louis was still coughing. “Yes, come with me!” He followed her and mouthed a “sorry” towards Louis, who decided on tidying the kitchen instead.

As Hazel and Harry came back, Louis had finished and was now cleaning the table. “Dad! Harry said he comes and has tea with me and teddy, so we are in my room, ‘tay?” “Okay Hazy, I’ll just call Zayn and I’ll be with you.” Harry told Hazel to go ahead. “ Lou, I’m sorry to ask but, have you got a pair of something for me to wear? ‘cause I don’t know if Teddy would approve me in boxers, you know..” 

Louis Looked at him and realized just in that moment that both him and Harry were wearing boxers, even though Harry had one of Louis’ t-shirts on, which was small on him, of course.  
“Yes, come with me I’ll give you a pair of joggers, they’ll probably be a bit small for you but still.” Harry hugged him from the back and kissed him on the cheek. “ Thanks.” 

“Here” Louis handed Harry a pair of Nike joggers. “ I’m calling Zayn because I was thinking about going out in the early afternoon for an ice-cream lunch with Hazel as well. She loves frozen yogurt and there’s a shop near Covent Garden we usually go to. Do you want to come?” Harry stood on the doorway thinking and then smiled at Louis. “Yeah, I mean if I don’t bother of course.” “Harry, really? I asked you so it clearly means I’d like you to come.You can tell Niall as well.” “Okay, I’ll tell him then.”

Louis called Zayn and decided on meeting at the tube station at two in the afternoon. Zayn said he would have brought this Liam guy as well, as he had talked about Louis and Hazel a lot during their date, and Liam really wanted to know them. Zayn also asked Louis if he thought it was too early for Liam to meet them, but Louis assured his best friend saying that it wouldn’t have been anything official, as Harry and Niall would have been there as well. This calmed Zayn down.

“Okay, so where is the tea for me?” Louis asked entering Hazel’s room and sitting around the little table right in the middle next to Harry who was already sipping his imaginary cup of tea. “Here dad!” 

“Thank you,darling. We are having frozen yogurt with Zayn and Niall later, are you excited?” He asked while tasting a play-doh cake. “Really dad? Yes I am super happy!”. They sipped another three cups and then walked to the living room to chill, just before getting ready for the exciting afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, now it is finished ! Hope you liked it! xx


End file.
